The Rumour
by Professor McGonagal
Summary: A rumour has spread through Hogwarts concerning the Slytherin Prince and the Gryffindor Golden Girl. Will Hermione be able to squash it and get her long awaited quiet year at Hogwarts? Set from fifth year onwards. DM/HG GW/BZ. Hermione's POV. Please read, enjoy, and review! :)
1. Chapter 1

**The Rumour**

It all started with Pavarti Patil and Lavender Brown. As these rumours often tend to do. Apparently the two Talky Twits had managed to get it into their absurdly thick skulls that they had heard Fay Dunbar tell Susan Bones that she heard from Terry Boot that Zacharias Smith was eavesdropping on Dean and Seamus's conversation, during which, Dean had told Seamus he overheard Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode telling Malfoy that they had been listening when Neville had told Ernie that he had heard Ron telling Harry that he thought my handwriting was very tidy. According to the Dunderheaded Duo this meant that we are 'star crossed lovers' because they were convinced that I am secretly dating Hogwarts' very own Ultimate WingFerret. Everyone in the student population of Hogwarts with one tenth of a brain (Just me then) could see that the Albino drowned rat was being an Ultimate WingFerret by way of trying to get Ginny to notice Blaise Zabini. He was doing a great job too, by all appearances. The two were _actually talking civilly_. Which is quite an achievement, for a Weasley and a Slytherin. Though Ginny did not take the family prejudice as to heart as Ron did, she had been raised to never trust a Slytherin. Admittedly, I had been spending a bit of time around Malfoy, but that was ONLY because I was hanging around with Ginny (and she seemed to like talking to Zabini a lot), because Ron was being a pest. Reason: I refused to "edit" his homework. I mean, come on; it's the first week of our Fifth year, our EXAM year, surely he would've learned to work by now? Anyway, I wanted a quiet year at Hogwarts. Just one, before the War began. Once I'd nipped that astronomically unrealistic rumour firmly in the bud, that's what I intended to have. After all, there was no way I'd ever fall for Drac-Malfoy with his captivating grey eyes and toned figure… I mean, his annoying existence.

**A/N: Please review! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Harry Potter**

**Chapter 2**

"C'mon Hermione, It'll take you a minute!"

"NO, Ronald!" I snapped, getting annoyed. "This is our OWL year!"

"So?"

"This is when every homework piece we hand in starts to count! The Professors will grade us on what we would get if we handed this in for our exam, and I am NOT, repeat, NOT going to let you give them an incorrect impression of your abilities by editing your work to make it longer. NO."

It was before dinner. We were in the Common Room, the night before our Transfiguration homework was due, two rolls of parchment on the vanishing spell. I'd finished it the day it was assigned, but, as usual, Harry and Ron had left it to the last minute. Harry was writing his final paragraph, but Ron claimed he had written all he could with 10 inches to go, and reverted to his usual 'please do my homework Hermione I'll buy you a sugar quill' thing.

"PLEASE!"

"NO! N-O spells no! Nein! Non! Aon! He! Nej! Nu! NO!" Leaving him gaping at my knowledge of how to say no in German, French, Irish, Bulgarian, Danish, Romanian and English, I got up and went to find Ginny. As I approached the portrait hole the Fat Lady's portrait swung towards me and Lavender and Pavarti entered. Great, just what I need. They saw me and giggled.

"Ooooohhhhh, going to see Malfoy, Hermione?" Lavender smirked.

"Have fun!" Pavarti snickered.

"Ha, ha, ha." I replied, pushing past them.

I walked quickly through the corridors towards the library, where I hoped Ginny would be, ignoring the snide comments and winks. News travelled though Hogwarts in a day. Gossip travelled in an hour. I was practically running by the time I entered the library, for fear that I would lose my temper and jinx the next person who made a comment or winked. I plowed through the shelves looking for the signature Weasley hair. Catching a glimmer of red in a private alcove, I tore towards the desk and sat down in a chair before realising that there was not one, but three other occupants. Ginny, Blaise and Drac- Malfoy.

"Hey Hermione." Ginny said.

"Hey Gin, Blaise, Malfoy."

"Why is he Blaise and I'm Malfoy?" Malfoy asked, mock pouting.

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because."

"IT'S NOT FAIR!" He yelled like a 5 year old. "WAIT TILL MY FATHER HEARS ABOUT THIS!"

"Somehow I don't think he will, mate." Blaise grinned. "Given his attitude towards Gryffindor's."

"SHHHH! She'll hear you!" Malfoy stage whispered.

I grinned. I'd thought that Malfoy was awful for ages, but after he got Ginny and Blaise talking, I'd got to know him better and found that he was actually pretty funny, and had grown up a lot and started to think for himself, rather than just believing his father's views. Not that I liked him, or anything. He just wasn't as bad as I thought.

"OK, OK, you can be Draco." I said.

"Uh, huh, uh, huh, I did it, I did it, I wore down the Golden Girl. I am AWESOME!" Draco yelled.

"Shut up, I'm trying to work!" Ginny joked, bending her head over her parchment, Blaise glanced at her work and corrected something with his quill. She glanced up and smiled at him. He grinned back. They looked at each other for a second too long. Draco cleared his thought and they both blushed, and returned to Ginny's homework. Draco turned to me.

"So, Mione, -I'm going to call you that now- what brings you here? You were all hot and bothered when you arrived."

"It's nothing, really." I replied, just wanting to forget about it.

"Done!" Ginny exclaimed, throwing her quill down. "That was for Umbridge too, so now I can forget about her for a week!"

"You know," Blaise replied smiling, "If you hand it in early, she'll like you."

"She'll never ever like me, I'm a Weasley, and she hates us."

"She loves me, most likely because I'm a Slytherin and she was one about 300 million years ago. I bet if I go with you, she'll adore you by association."

"Well, it would make it easier to study if she didn't keep glaring at me every three seconds. Come on then."

The two left, leaving Draco and I alone. He slid across Blaise's chair, and into Ginny's which was next to mine.

"You know, you do still look annoyed, is there anything I can do to help you?"

"Well, er, there is something I do when I'm annoyed, but it's silly, I'm sure you won't want to-"

"No it's OK, what is it?"

"Well, I-I always feel better if someone reads to me. When I'm at home, my mum reads to me, and when I'm at Hogwarts I charm the books to read themselves out. I know it's babyish."

"What's your favourite book?" He asked

"W-what?" I replied, amazed. Wow, I thought he'd make fun of me.

"What's your favourite book?"

"_Hogwarts: A History_."

"Accio, _Hogwarts: A History." _ Draco said, flicking his wand. A copy of the book came floating towards him. He plucked it from the air and looked at me, the signature Malfoy smirk firmly in place. I stared back at him, stunned.

"Get comfortable." He said, still smirking. I sat for a minute, not sure what to do, before kicking my shoes off, leaning back in my chair, and putting my feet on the table. Madam Prince appeared, ready to glare at whoever had their feet on the table, but once she saw it was me, she vanished. Over the years, we had sort of bonded over our love for reading and she knew I would clean any marks I made. I heard Draco open the book. "Close your eyes." he commanded. I smiled and did so.

"Ready?" He asked. I nodded. He started to read:

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is a British wizarding boarding school teaching the magical arts, located in Scotland. The castle is in the mountains near a loch. The precise location of the school can never be uncovered because it has been rendered Unplottable. Similarly, most wizarding schools locations are protected in order to prevent their ways of teaching revealed, as well protect the students and schools themselves from any harm.

"Established around the 9th or 10th century, Hogwarts is considered to be one of the finest magical institutions in the wizarding world, though other notable schools include Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and the Durmstrang Institute. Children with magical abilities may be enrolled at birth, and acceptance is confirmed by owl post at age eleven. The School Motto is 'Never tickle a sleeping dragon'.

"The castle has extensive grounds with sloping…" I felt myself drift off.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN?!" A yell awoke me. I realized my head was on Draco's shoulder and his head was on top of mine. I blinked up at the figure looming above us. It was Ron.

**A/N: The **_**Hogwarts: A History **_**stuff is from Harry Potter Wiki. Google translate was used for the no's in all the languages except English. Please review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 3**

_"WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN?!" A yell awoke me. I realized my head was on Draco's shoulder and his head was on top of mine. I blinked up at the figure looming above us. It was Ron._

He was such a deep shade of red, he rivaled his mother after she found the twins smuggling Ton-Tongue Toffees out of the Burrow in fourth year. He glared at me.

"Evening Weaselbee." Draco said smirking, sitting up and stretching. "Have we missed dinner?"

Ron went, if possible, even redder, but ignored him, saying to me; "How could you Hermione?! I thought you were better than that ferret."

How dare he?! What right did he have to criticize who I hung out with and accidently fell asleep and drooled on! Wait… I didn't drool. Did I? I sneaked a look at Draco's shoulder. Oh, sweet Merlin, I drooled!

Meanwhile, Draco was replying to Ron: "You know Weasel, I'm rather hurt. I thought we had something special, something real. I can't believe I ever put my faith in you. I thought you had better insults than that! Oh wait, no I didn't."

"Sod off Malfoy, this is nothing to do with you."

"Why," Draco replied, his voice politely surprised, though slightly snappish. "I believe this has everything to do with me. I am obviously the reason you are glaring at Mione with such burning intensity. I can't imagine you'd be glaring at her like that because she has her feet on the furniture."

"Don't call her Mione!"

"Why ever not?"

"Because-because-"Ron spluttered, "You're a Slytherin."

"Wow, your powers of observation are outstanding." I broke in. "Well, let me tell you this, Ronald Weasley. You have absolutely no say in who I spend my time with. If you have a problem with my friendship with Draco, then you can go boil your head."

Ron looked at me, and suddenly smiled. "Hermione," He said, speaking slowly, like I had a concussion, "Malfoy has confunded you. He has made you think the two of you are friends. He has probably done this to get back at Harry for all the times Gryffindor has beaten Slytherin in Quidditch. If you come with me, I will take you to the Hospital Wing and everything will be all right."

I snorted. "Quidditch. Is that all you think about? Why is it so difficult for you to understand? Draco and I are friends."

Ron gaped at me. I could see he was thinking. Hopefully adding one and one and getting two.

"So the rumour is true." He breathed.

Oh, sweet Merlin. He'd got seven.

"No Weaselbee. The rumour is not true. WE. ARE. FRIENDS." Draco said through gritted teeth.

Ron ignored him. "Your parents will be hearing about this, Hermione. I've a good mind to send them some Howler paper. Boy, they're going to need it."

He strode away, his dramatic exit slightly ruined by the fact he fell over a Rune Dictionary. Getting up and shooting me one final glare, he left the library.

I looked at Draco. He was shaking, his eyes filled with tears.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

Draco drew a deep breath and chuckled, covering his mouth to smother the sound from Madam Prince.

"H-he's g-g-going- to- s-s-end –your- par-ents- Howler paper." He breathed. "Oh Merlin, this is going to be good."

* * *

The next morning an owl dropped red howler envelope in front me. Everyone looked up in anticipation. Who didn't love a Howler in the morning? Draco gave me a thumbs up.

Bracing myself, I opened it.

"Err…Hello?" My dad's voice, 1000 times louder emerged from the letter. "I'm not sure this is going to work Marjorie, I mean we are writing this."

"I know, Steven," My mother's voice said. "But that boy said it would. Plus, if it doesn't she can always read it out loud to him. Or give it to him. I'm sure they'll get the idea. Remember, once we've written the letter we need to tell it what we want it to do; fold neatly or rip up. I think it should fold neatly. "

"I agree."

"Dear Hermione," My mother's voice echoed off the walls. "We have received a letter from a Mr. Ronald Weasley, concerning your friendship with a Mr. Draco Malfoy. Please tell him that we found the letter highly insulting, for we believe that if you thought Mr. Malfoy was unsuitable for you to be friends with, you would not be friends with him. We trust your judgment entirely, and are sure that you would be able to defend yourself should someone attempt to confund you. Please inform him that we have written to his parents via this owl, with a copy of his letter attached, and asked them to speak with him about it. Please tell Mr. Malfoy that he, like any of your friends, is welcome in our home at any time. Hope you are well, Love Mum and Dad xxxx."

The letter folded itself neatly at fell onto the table, I picked it up and slid it into my pocket, my cheeks red. Heads swiveled from me to Ron who was staring up at the rafters in horror. I glanced up and saw Errol swooping towards Ron, a familiar looking red envelope in his beak. Errol dropped the letter and flew off. The letter exploded the second it hit the table.

"RONALD WEASLEY!" Mrs. Weasley's voice yelled. "I HAVE NEVER RECEIVED A MORE EMBARRASSING LETTER IN MY ENTIRE LIFE, AND THAT INCLUDES ALL OF FRED AND GEORGE'S DEENTION NOTIFICATIONS! HOW DARE YOU DECIDE TO WRITE TO HERMIONE'S PARENTS AND TELL THEM THAT THEIR DAUGHTER HAS BEEN CONFUNDED INTO BEING DRACO MALFOY'S FRIEND! IF HERMIONE THOUGHT THAT DRACO MALFOY WAS NOT SUTIBLE FOR HER TO BE FRIENDS, SHE WOULDN'T BE FRIENDS WITH HIM! IT IS NOT UP TO YOU DO DICTATE ANOTHERS FRIENDSHIPS! IF I RECIVE ONE MORE LETTER FROM YOU OR ABOUT YOU CONCERNING ANYTHING REMOTELY LIKE THIS THERE WILL BE SERIOUS CONSEQUENCES! Dear Hermione and Draco, congratulations for attempting to promote inner house unity!

The letter tore itself into shreds. Ron left the hall, a sausage on a fork in his hand. Gradually the chatter rose again. Draco caught up to me as I left the Great Hall after breakfast.

"Don't you just love the sound of Howlers in the morning?" He said, grinning.

**A/N: Please review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

My morning was AWFUL. It seemed the two howlers at breakfast had cemented the rumour, rather than banishing it. Ron marched around the school, tomato red, yelling at first years, even deducting 50 points from a third year Slytherin for sneezing outside the DADA classroom. Needless to say, the third years' seventh year brother and his mates were not pleased. Ron limped into the Great Hall at Lunchtime with a black eye and spilt lip. Madam Pomfrey patched him up in front of the whole school, and the seventh years were given detention, though the house points were restored. Ron got stripped of his Prefect duties for 3 weeks for incorrect use of his power. Dean was brought in as a replacement.

Harry told me while Ron was getting fixed that he didn't believe the rumour and if he didn't have a problem with my friendship with Draco.

"It's not my business, I know Mione," he said. "But if he insults you, or hurts you in any way, let me know and I'll jinx him into next year."

"Thanks Harry, but I think I'll be fine. I can settle my own scores if necessary." I replied, smiling. Harry nodded and left to sit with Ron, who was glaring at me. Again.

Ginny walked in with Blaise, glancing around quickly. She saw Ron's face, and whispered something to Blaise. He nodded, and strode over to the Slytherin table. Ginny bounced over to me an excited grin on her face, her long red hair swirling around behind her.

"Hey Hermione." She said, standing beside me.

"Hi Gin, what's up? You seem excited."

"I need to talk to you. Right. Now."

"OK."

She grabbed my arm and led me from the hall and into an empty classroom on the ground floor.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

She spun around to face me. "BlaiseaskedmetohavedinnerwithhimandIsaidyes!"

"Whoa, whoa, slow down. Breathe. Say that again, _slowly_."

She took a deep breath, her cheeks red, "Blaise asked me to have dinner with him and I said yes!"

"Wow Gin, that's amazing! I knew he was going to ask you something!"

"I know, but I'm nervous. I mean dinner, at a table full of Slytherins?"

"You'll be fine, trust me. The Zabini's are one of the most respected pureblood families, they can't say anything. Plus, Blaise'll stick up for you, and you can hold your own."

"Yeah, how do you know about pureblood hierarchy?"

"_Which Wizard_."

"Of course. Oooh, I'm so excited!"

The bell rang. We hugged, left the classroom, and went our separate ways.

I had Ancient Runes, before dinner. After a nondescript lesson, which ended with a 3 foot essay, it was time for dinner. Draco caught up with me on the Grand Staircase.

"Hey Mione, did Ginny tell you about dinner?"

"Yeah."

"Well I'm kinda gonna be a third wheel, so I was wondering if you wanted to join me and become a fourth wheel."

I grinned at him, "My good sir, are you asking me to dinner?"

He smirked, "Indeed, madam, do you accept my request?"

"I would be honoured."

He offered me his arm. "May I escort the lady to her seat?"

I smiled, "Thanks, Draco, but I'd rather give people as little as possible to talk about. I mean we're going to be eating together and-"

"I get it, don't worry." He said, dropping his arm. I thought I saw disappointment flash though his eyes, but shook the feeling off when I saw he was smiling.

We entered the Great Hall and headed towards the Slytherin table. Surprised faces greeted us as we sat down. I felt my cheeks burn. _Stop it cheeks!_ Pansy Parkinson entered the Hall and passed us. She smirked at Draco and continued down the table. Wow, that was unexpected, I thought she was going to explode and bounce off the walls. I looked at Draco quizzically.

"She's had her eye on Theodore Nott for weeks," He explained, "Plus, she believes the rumour."

I sighed. _She would_.

Ginny and Blaise entered the hall, and came over to us, their hands entwined loosely.

"Hey guys. Hermione, fancy seeing you here." Blaise said, looking between Draco and me, waggling his eyebrows. I felt a blush spread across my face._ No! Bad Hermione! No blushing!_

"Shut it Zabini." Draco snapped. _Were his cheeks slightly pink? No…Wait yes they were! I wonder why? _

"OK, OK." Blaise replied, smirking slightly, sitting down across from us with Ginny.

We were about a quarter of the way though dinner, laughing and talking, when Harry and Ron entered the hall smiling about something. Ron scanned the Gryffindor table, seeming pleased when he noted that _someone *cough __**me**__ cough*_ wasn't there. They sat down, and Ron was facing the rest of the hall. He must've seen Ginny with Blaise and me with Draco, for his jaw dropped. He nudged Harry and pointed at us. That attracted at least half of Gryffindor, _and_ everyone in Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff who was facing him. They all turned and saw us at the Slytherin table. _Their_ jaws dropped and they muttered to their friends. Ron strode over to us, his face tomato red once more, Harry following meekly, obviously trying to talk Ron out of approaching us, and failing. Anticipation was high in the air, even the staff noticed, though they didn't react. They only stepped in if things got really bad.

"GINNY!" Ron barked, "WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!"

Ginny turned, swallowing her food as she did so, "I am eating, Ron." She said clearly and calmly, "What does it look like I'm doing?"

"I SEE THAT," Ron bellowed, angered further by Ginny's calmness. "BUT WHY ARE YOU EATING WITH HIM?!" He pointed a finger at Blaise.

"Because, Ron, he invited me to eat with him and as he is my _close_ friend, I accepted." Ginny replied, her voice steely.

"GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY! I THOUGHT YOU WHERE BETTER THAN THAT!" Ron roared, his eyes popping. "BUT YOU'VE OBVIOUSLY BEEN TAKING CLASSES FROM HERMIONE IN LOW CLASS FRIENDSHIP CHOICES!" The hall gasped.

He was almost speared by the five wands that were suddenly pointed at him. Harry had his wand pointed at Ron, too. He looked furious. Ron realised he had gone too far.

At that moment a weasel patronus soared down from the rafters. It floated in the air, above the staff table. It opened his mouth and Mr. Weasley's voice emitted from it, deathly quiet. "Ron Weasley, we have been notified of the loss of your Prefect duties. You are skating on very thin ice. ONE more letter, and you will be stripped of your duties permanently and will help Mr. Flitch in his caretaker duties, for the entire year. ONE MORE LETTER."

Ginny glared at Ron, her eyes glittering dangerously. "Well, Ronald Billius Weasley, rest assured, Mum and Dad WILL be receiving one more letter."

Ron gaped at her, before turning on his heel, and stalking out of the hall.

Ginny turned back to her food, and Harry sat down next to me, shaking hands with Blaise and Draco. The hall was still silent in shock.

Fred, George and Lee, strode through the doors laughing. They stopped when they realised the hall was completely silent.

"OK," Fred said loudly, "What'd we miss?"

**A/N: Please review! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**BIG thank you to everyone that reviewed, followed, and favoured! Hope you all enjoy this chapter! :)**

**Chapter 5**

The next two weeks passed quickly. The day after the 'dinner incident', as it had been dubbed, Professor McGonagall came to the Common Room to speak to Ron. Judging by the fact he turned as red as his hair, I assumed Ginny had written to her parents and had told them about Ron. I was proven right over the next few days, as it has become a frequent sight to see Ron stomping around the castle dragging mops and buckets, red faced, muttering profanities, and snarling at people for no reason. He was hindered in his efforts to help Filch by a number of explosions of goo and fireworks that seemed to appear only when he was attempting to clean something. Fred, George and Lee claimed responsibility for these, saying; "The more he has to clean, the more time he has to get over himself." Fred and George didn't seem to care that Ginny was spending time with Blaise, they knew she could look after herself, but they let her know they were there if she needed them.

"Same goes for you Mione." Fred -don't ask me how I knew, I just did- said, winking at me.

I felt my cheeks heat up. "What do you mean?"

He smirked, "You and Malfoy."

I laughed, "Don't be ridiculous, there's nothing more than friendship between me and Draco."

"Oooh, its _Draco _is it?" George chimed in, waggling his eyebrows.

"Shut it," I replied grinning, my cheeks still red. "But thank you for your completely unnecessary offer."

"Our pleasure." They replied, before getting up to go and set more traps for Ronald.

I was finishing my Charms essay, when a loud yell echoed from outside the portrait hole;

"LOOK, I KNOW I'M A SLYTHERIN, I'VE BEEN SLEEPING IN THE DUNGEONS AND WEARING A GREEN TIE FOR A GOOD FOUR YEARS NOW, BUT YOU HAVE TO LET ME IN, IT'S IMPORTANT!"

"No password no entry, and you're-" the Fat Lady trilled.

"**A SLYTHERIN, I KNOW!"**

"That sounds like Blaise." Ginny said, emerging from the bottom of the girl's stairs. She ran across the Common Room, and called though the portrait.

"Blaise? Is that you?"

"Gin!" Blaise sounded relieved. "Can you please make this infernal woman let me into your Common Room just for a second? It's urgent."

"Ma'am? Its OK, he can come in." Ginny said to The Fat Lady.

Tutting, the Fat Lady swung inwards.

"Thank you!" Blaise gasped bursting into the Common Room, and hugging Ginny quickly in thanks. She went neon red. Every eye was now upon Blaise. Colin Creevy even took a picture. It was unheard of, a Slytherin entering the Common Room of another house, let alone hugging a Gryffindor.

"You and Mione need to come to the Hospital Wing right now." He said, "Its Draco, he's been hurt."

I was out of my chair, and halfway down the corridor before I'd even registered putting my quill down. Blaise and Ginny caught up with me just as I was turning the corner. We raced through the school in the direction of the Hospital Wing. Blaise soon pulled slightly ahead of me and Ginny, and rounded the final corner first.

CRASH!

Ginny and I turned the corner and gasped. Blaise had knocked to the ground probably one of the worst people he possibly could. Professor Umbridge.

"Oh Merlin, Professor I am sorry." Blaise said smoothly, helping Umbridge to her feet while Ginny and I picked up her books and gave them to her. "The fault is completely mine, we were just anxious to get to the Hospital Wing to check on Draco Malfoy. I should've looked where I was going, I cannot apologise enough."

"That's quite all right Mr. Zabini." Umbridge twittered. _Was she blushing and fluttering her eyelashes? Oh my sweet chocolate covered Merlin she was! EEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWW! _"Fifteen points to Slytherin for helping a teacher, looking out for a fellow student and admitting one's mistake." She turned to Ginny and me, and her boggling eyes narrowed in as close as she could get to a glare. "Twenty-five points from Gryffindor for putting my books in the wrong order and putting my clipboard on the top instead of the bottom."

We all gaped at her as she tottered around the corner and out of sight.

"You know," Blaise said conversationally. "If it makes you feel better, she definitely had her clipboard on the top of her pile of books when I bumped into her."

Ginny wacked him lightly on the arm, "Git. You said she'd like me by association."

"I thought she would! How was I supposed to know she wouldn't?!"

"True." Ginny said slightly smiling. Blaise grinned and took her hand, she smiled back, lopping her fingers around his. I smiled, happy to see Ginny so happy. As much as I hated to do it, when Blaise dipped his head towards hers, I cleared my throat. They jumped and blushed.

"So guys, sorry to interrupt but, Draco?"

"Yeah." Blaise grunted.

He and Ginny (Still holding hands) led the way down the corridor towards the Hospital Wing. We entered, and an anxious looking Madam Pomphrey came towards us.

"We were wondering if we could see Draco Malfoy for five minutes." I said.

"Yes of course." She replied, "I cannot see why, as he is unconscious, but you may. Only for five minutes, mind. If he wakes, call me immediately."

"Yes Madam Pomphrey." Ginny promised.

"Seventh bed on the right." She called over her shoulder as she entered her office.

We walked up the aisle and over to Draco's bed. The white sheets were pulled up to his chest, and he was wearing his school robes. His face was bright blue and dotted with black and purple spots. Three ugly red scratches marred his right cheek. On the bedside table lay several green potions in vials, his wand, and a small statue of Hermes, the messenger for the Ancient Greek Gods, made from rock. A note was attached to the front of it, labeled MIONE. As I reached for the note, Madam Pomphrey bustled over.

"Miss Granger, can't that wait until later?" She asked, her grey hair frazzled. "I need to attend to Mr. Malfoy. I know I said five minutes, but dinner starts in two minutes, and I need to put this potion on his face." As she spoke she uncorked one of the vials, poured some of the green liquid on her gloved hands and began to rub it gently on his spots.

"We'll leave you in peace then." Ginny said, beginning to pull Blaise towards the door. He nodded.

"Thank you for letting us see him. C'mon Mione."

"You're welcome, dear." She muttered distractedly. I shook my head.

"No. I'm staying until he wakes."

As I spoke I dropped into the chair beside his bed. Blaise looked puzzled, but Ginny and Madam Pomphrey looked at me knowingly. I ordered my cheeks not to redden. They ignored me. _Traitors._

"Well if you're sure Miss Granger…" Madam Pomphrey said.

"Absolutely." I said firmly.

"See you later Mione." Ginny said as she led Blaise from the Wing. Blaise waved over his head.

"See you." I called after them.

Madam Pomphrey brought me a tray of food, magicked my bag, quill and almost finished Charms essay from the Common Room, and left to deal with her other charges. As I ate, a wave of tiredness swept over me. I barely had time to place the tray on the small table beside me, before my chin dropped onto my chest, and I was asleep.

**A/N: Please review! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Once again, ultra mega HUGE blown-up-Marge-Dursley-sized thank you to everyone who reviewed and followed after the last chapter. Enjoy! :)**

**Chapter 6**

I woke to the sound of moaning. Rubbing my eyes, I saw that Draco was flailing around, moaning and shaking. I jumped up and ran towards Madam Pomphrey's office. She emerged just as I approached, wearing a white dressing gown and pulling on some Muggle plastic gloves as she did so. She quickly walked over to Draco's bed. I followed, biting my bottom lip anxiously.

Madam Pomphrey was waving her wand over Draco, muttering complex sounding spells under her breath, her wand tip lighting up in a coloured pattern; red, blue, orange, yellow, green, red, blue, orange, yellow, green. With her free hand she was uncorking more vials of green liquid, dipping her gloved fingers into the vials and rubbing the liquid onto his spots.

"Miss Granger, go into my office," She said, not taking her eyes off Draco. "In the cupboard above the sink, on the third shelf, behind a jar of jelly slugs, and next to the vase of Porcupine Quills, there is a small gold vial with a crystal stopper. Bring it to me. Don't summon it, there is an Unsummonable Charm on the cupboard to stop people stealing my stores. Quickly please!"

I ran into her office and found the vial. Once I gave it to Madam Pomphrey, she pulled the stopper out, waited until Draco was in mid-moan, ad poured three drops of the amber liquid into his mouth. At once, Draco sat up, gasping for air, his eyes wide open. He burped and a long black stream of smoke came out of his mouth. His face returned to its normal pale, and his spots vanished. His scar scabbed over. Despite my relief, I couldn't help wrinkling my nose slightly. The smoke smelled foul, a mixture between seawater and off meat. Draco covered his mouth with his hand, murmured "Pardon me," before slumping back down onto his pillow, clearly asleep.

"What happened to him?" I asked Madam Pomphrey, who was filling out the chart on the end of his bed.

"I'm not a hundred percent sure exactly how it happened," she said, signing the bottom of the sheet of parchment in her neat decisive handwriting. "But my tests indicated Grindelow involvement. Proven it seemed, by the fact that he was soaking wet when Mr. Zabini brought him here. Obviously, I dried him off immediately, which is why he was dry when you arrived."

"What's in that?" I asked, pointing to the gold vial, its crystal stopper now firmly in place.

"A rather curious little concoction of mine," She replied, smiling slightly at my curiosity. "That can only be used when the patient is suffering from the effects of poison. It can only be administered when the poison is taking affect, for it stops the poison from spreading, and turns it into gas, which the patient immediately burps out. The potion then heals the patient, then goes to the bladder."

I gaped at her. "Th-that's amazing!"

She smiled modestly, "It took me many years to develop, but its helped people more than once. Now you better get back to sleep, it's late." She went to check that no-one had been disturbed. I glanced out

I sat down in my chair and tried to sleep. Deeming it impossible, I decided to see what the note on the statue of Hermes said. I got up and waked around Draco's bed, over to where the statue stood on the bedside table. I picked it up and made my way back to my chair. I sat down and opened the note.

_Dear Mione,_

_Please excuse the shoddy craftsmanship of the statue. I made it myself, wandlessly, out of some rock from the cliff behind the Owlery. I got some Muggle chipping tools from the 'Do it Muggly' section in the Daily Prophet. Wondering why it's Hermes? Think of your name. :)_

_I've been working on this since fourth year, ever since the Yule ball when I saw you come down the stairs in that dress. You looked incredible. I almost ditched Parkinson, jinxed Krum into a jelly slug, and asked you to dance. But I didn't, because I knew you would probably have hexed me until I was the size of Weasel's brain. No, smaller (If that's even possible). _

_I planned to deliver the statue anonymously, but since we're friends now, I decided to leave a note. _

_I've had feelings for you ever since fourth year, but I was too afraid to tell you. I guess I have now._

_I hope you like the statue._

_Love,_

_Draco :) _

I smiled down at the statue in my hand. Despite Draco's opinion that the craftsmanship was shoddy, it was perfect. I loved the fact that he had made one of Hermes. Once, when I was a child, I had wondered what my name meant. I had asked my mother, and she gave me a book of baby names. I looked my name up and saw it meant: messenger; earthly. It was the female version of the name 'Hermes'. How Draco knew that, I had no idea. Resolving to ask him in the morning, I set the statue down on the table beside me, next to my tray. The rock made a small clinking noise as it touched the tabletop. Draco stirred, and opened his eyes.

"Mione," he said weakly, smiling up at me, "What time is it?"

I stood up and placed my hand on his forehead, checking that he didn't have a temperature. He was fine. "Late," I replied, smiling back. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. Go back to sleep, we'll talk in the morning."

"Ok," he said¸ closing his eyes. "Its fine, thank you for being here."

He seemed to go back to sleep immediately.

"I wouldn't leave you if you paid me," I whispered, not wanting to disturb him. I leant over and quickly kissed him on the forehead. "Get well soon."

I sat down, and buried myself in my Charms essay, not seeing the smile on his face.

**A/N: Please review! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Once again, big thank you to you all. Just a note, this chapter is a bit AU.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or any of Rihanna's songs. :)**

**Chapter 7**

By the time, I'd finished checking my Charms essay my usual seven times (seven was a powerful magical number after all, so why not incorporate it into my work?), the sun had risen and Draco was awake.

"Good morning," he said sitting up and grinning at me.

"Hey sleeping beauty," I replied, smiling.

"Beauty, eh? You trying to tell me something?"

"No."

"Awww!" He whined. "I'm fatally ill, don't add a broken heart to my list, Madam Pomphrey will have your head."

I laughed. "You seem better."

"I feel better." he replied.

At that moment, Madam Pomphrey bustled over.

"Ah, good, you're awake." She said briskly to Draco. "Lie still, please."

While Madam Pomphrey checked that he was OK, I hummed one of my favourite songs, and looked around the Wing, which was bathed in early morning light. I was just counting the number of leaves on a pot plant in the corner, when Madam Pomphrey stepped back from Draco's bed.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy," she said with a smile, "I think it's safe to allow you to join the rest of the school. But before you leave, how did you get hurt?"

"I had left the statute behind the Owlery by mistake," Draco replied, pointing to it. "I went to get it, and on my way back, I thought I'd walk along the edge of the Black Lake, as it was a hot night, and it was cool down there. I was about halfway across the edge, when this big dark shape leapt out of the water, grabbed me and pulled me under. I blacked out, and the next thing I knew, I was here."

"I see." Madam Pomphrey replied. "Well, it was a Grindelow that attacked you. Mr. Zabini happened to see you go under. He rescued you and brought you here. I will have a word with the Headmaster about speaking to the Merpeople about the Grindelows. You are discharged."

I packed up my stuff, helped Draco with his, and we left the Hospital Wing.

"Thanks for the statue, I love it." I said, as we crossed the Entrance Hall, heading towards the Great Hall for breakfast. "How did you know what my name meant?"

He blushed slightly. "Well, I realised, that I er- liked you. So I decided to make you a present based on your name. So I found a book of baby names in our library, and there it was."

"That's the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me. Ever." I told him. He smiled at me. Before I lost my confidence, I took his hand and squeezed it. He looked at our entwined fingers and blinked. He shook his head several times, as though to clear it. He gaped at me. I smirked, put my finger against his mouth, let go of his hand, and led the way into the Hall. Not seeing Colin Creevey lowering his camera, from behind one of the pillars.

* * *

Later that day, I was walking down the seventh floor corridor towards one of the little used music classrooms, when I saw Lavender, Pavarti and Colin, huddled together. I thought I saw Colin hand them something that looked like a photograph, in exchange for a small sack of what looked like galleons. Lavender and Pavarti, saw me nudged each other and left. I went over to Colin.

"What did you give them?" I asked. He jumped.

"Me? Nothing, nothing at all." He replied quickly, before running off down the corridor. Inwardly cursing the prefects are not to use magic on other students rule, I continued to the music classroom.

Once there, I signed happily. Apart from reading, music was one of my favourite pastimes. I picked up one of the guitars that hung from various hooks around the room. I began to strum a Muggle song, _P.S. I'm Still Not Over You_ by Rhianna. As I strummed the final note, clapping sounded from the doorway. I jumped and saw Draco leaning against the doorframe.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I was looking for you." He said simply. "You were humming that song in the Hospital Wing."

"I was." I replied with a smile. "It's a Muggle song called _P.S. I'm Still Not Over You_ by a singer called Rhianna."

He entered the room, and sat next to me on a green plastic chair. "Can you sing it for me?"

"I'm a rubbish singer." I protested. "You'll laugh."

He gave me the puppy dog eyes. "No I won't. Please!"

I sighed. "OK then, just once."

"Thank you." He said, leaning back in the chair, and looked at me expectantly.

I played the opening notes and sung;

**What's up?  
I know we haven't spoken for a while,  
But I was thinkin' bout you,  
And it kinda made me smile,  
So many things to say,  
And I'll put 'em in a letter,  
Thought it might be easier,  
The words might come out better,  
How's your mother, how's your little brother?  
Does he still look just like you?  
So many things I wanna know the answers to,  
Wish I could press rewind,  
And rewrite every line,  
To the story of me and you…**

**…Don't you know I've tried and I've tried,**  
**To get you out my mind,**  
**But it don't get no better,**  
**As each day goes by,**  
**And I'm lost and confused,**  
**I've got nothin' to lose,**  
**Hope to hear from you soon,**  
**P.S. I'm still not over you,**  
**Still not over you…**

**…Excuse me, I really didn't mean to ramble on,**  
**But there's a lot of feelings that remain since you've been gone,**  
**I guess you thought that I would put it all behind me,**  
**But it seems there's always somethin' right there to remind me,**  
**Like a silly joke, or somethin' on the T.V.**  
**Boy it aint easy,**  
**When I hear our song,**  
**I get that same old feeling,**  
**Wish I could press rewind,**  
**Turn back the hands of time,**  
**And I shouldn't be telling you…**

**…Don't you know I've tried and I've tried,**  
**To get you out my mind,**  
**But it don't get no better,**  
**As each day goes by,**  
**And I'm lost and confused,**  
**I've got nothin' to lose,**  
**Hope to hear from you soon,**  
**P.S. I'm still not over you,**  
**Still not over you…**

**…Did you know I kept all of your pictures,**  
**Don't have the strength to part with them yet,**  
**Oh no...**  
**…Tried to erase the way your kisses taste,**  
**But some things a girl can never forget,**

**Don't you know I've tried and I've tried,**  
**To get you out my mind,**  
**But it don't get no better,**  
**As each day goes by,**  
**And I'm lost and confused,**  
**I've got nothin' to lose,**  
**Hope to hear from you soon,**  
**P.S. I'm still not over you…**  
**…Still not over you.**

I finished the song and looked up at Draco. He was silent, staring at me.

"What did you think?" I asked, nervously.

He leaned forward and cupped my face with his hand. "I thought," He breathed, "That it was incredible." His eyes closed as he leaned towards me.

"Thank you." I replied, closing my eyes, knowing what was going to happen. I realised I wanted it to happen, and probably always had. I set the Guitar on the floor and wrapped my arms around his neck, closing the gap between us. We were inches apart…

"Ahem." A cough sounded from the doorway. We jumped, and broke apart, looking towards the door. Blaise stood before us smirking. "Dinner." He said simply as the bell chimed.

We got up, beet red. I set the guitar back on its hook, and we left the room, my heart still pounding.

**A/N: The song lyric were pasted from azlyrics dot com. Please review! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Big thank you to everyone who followed and favoured and reviewed. I hope you all enjoy this chapter! :) **

**Chapter 8**

We entered the Great Hall, and saw that Ginny was seated at the Gryffindor Table. She waved us over.

Blaise and Draco looked at each other. They knew they'd be doing something that would become legendary. I rolled my eyes at them. I walked around Draco and pushed through them, looping my arms around theirs. "Ready to become famous?" I asked them gesturing towards the Gryffindor Table.

"I was born famous." Draco said. Blaise nodded, his eyes on Ginny. As one, we strode towards the Gryffindor Table. People gaped as we approached. Like a rocket, Blaise took his arm from mine, and shot around the other side of the table to Ginny. He sat down, panting. "Am I still alive?" He asked, as Draco and I sat down opposite them.

"Looks like it." Ginny replied, hugging him quickly.

"Good." Blaise said, hugging her back. Draco and I smirked.

"What?" Ginny said, catching sight of our expressions. Before one of us could say anything, Ron frog marched over, followed by Harry and Dean. Great.

"Malfoy and Zabini, Dean has something to say to you." Ron said pompously. Dean looked startled.

"What? No I don't. I'm going to look for Seamus, he should be here by now. I'm only standing behind you because you're blocking the aisle."

Even Harry grinned. "Sorry, mate." He said to Dean, slipping behind Ron to let him pass. Dean smiled, and quickly left the hall.

Ron seemed to deflate, but quickly puffed up again. Rather like a Hot-Air Balloon when the flame shoots upwards.

"Get back to your own table and Zabini get your hands off my sister." He snapped.

"Oh, I seem to have forgotten something," Draco replied smoothly. "I am a Prefect. You are not. Twenty points from Gryffindor for rudeness. If you don't go away now it will be fifty." Ron seemed to debate something, before shooting an understanding smile at me before walking away. Weird.

I glared at Draco. "I'm not denying he deserved it, but twenty points?! That puts us in third!"

He flinched. "Merlin, sorry, I didn't think of that! Twenty-five points to Gryffindor for your amazing singing."

I smiled. "Thanks." Ginny, who had slowly been turning redder and redder as a result of suppressed rage, beamed at him happily.

"Sorry about _him._" She said nodding her head in Ron's direction. "What's this I hear about singing?"

Once again, before we could answer, Professor Dumbledore stood up. "I'm sure you are all are waiting for your food." He said, and agreement ripple through the Hall. I glanced at the table and noticed it was bare, bar the cutlery, plates and goblets. "But I require your attention for just one moment. The Ministry has decided that, although magic is wonderful, we need to familiarize ourselves with the ways of Muggles, so that in the event that we stray into the Muggle world, we know how they do things. So, as of tomorrow, Muggle Studies classes will become compulsory, and we will be holding a Circus themed non-magic talent show. The top three acts will perform on the newly formed Open Day, and the act that wins will perform at the Easter Circus themed Ball. Information will be posted on the notice boards in your Common Room tomorrow afternoon. The judges will be Myself, Professor Umbridge and a student representative yet to be chosen. Enjoy your meals." He sat down, and flicked his wand, making food appear.

As we filled our plates, Ginny repeated her previous question; "What was that about Hermione singing?"

Draco smiled at me, "Well, I got her to sing her favourite Muggle song, and she's the best singer I've ever heard, and with all the pureblood parties I've been too, I've heard a lot of people."

"You should try out for the talent show!" Ginny said excitedly.

"Can't." I said. "Circus themed."

"Oh, yeah. Well, I'm going to." She replied.

"Really? Whats your act?"

"I haven't done it for ages, but I can juggle on a unicycle."

"Cool! When did you learn that?"

"Well, when I was eight, a circus came to Ottery St Catchpole. They were teaching the Muggle children how to do some tricks, and Mum let me go to the classes."

"That's great! I know you'll win."

"Thanks." she replied, grinning.

During dinner, I noticed Lavender and Pavarti looking at me and smirking. I did my best to ignore them. After dinner, it was time for my rounds with Draco. We said goodbye to Blaise and Ginny, and headed to the Prefects common room to collect our detention ticket books, which we gave to students caught out after curfew. After a few rounds of Exploding Snap (which he won), it was time to start our rounds.

We patrolled the corridors, opening broom closets, and checking alcoves and classrooms. We gave out 6 slips to two Slytherins, a Ravenclaw and a Gryffindor, and two Hufflepuff's. We were on our way back to the Prefects Common Room, in a companionable silence, when Draco suddenly spoke. "I really think you should enter the talent show you know."

"I don't have an act," I replied, "Anyway, Ginny's talent is amazing, and Merlin knows what the other acts are going to be."

"I know," He replied, taking my hand, "But we could think of something, like a joint act. Maybe Blaise and Ginny will join, and it could be a foursome."

We entered the Prefects Common Room, wrote out our detention records, and slipped the books back on the shelves.

"Alright then," I finally replied. "Just for fun."

"Great." He said, turning to face me, and taking my other hand. "I know we'll win. How can we not? We have you, an expert on all things Muggle."

"Thanks." I replied, blushing. He let go of my hands and wrapped his arms around my waist. I slid my arms around his neck, and closed my eyes leaning forward as I did so, hoping that this time we wouldn't be interrupted. I could feel his breath on my face, warm and fresh…

Someone cleared their throat, behind us. I thought I heard Draco groan quietly as we broke apart and turned around.

Ernie McMillian, the Hufflepuff Prefect, was leaning against the Dining table by the door grinning at us.

"As much as I hated to interrupt the pair of you." He said, amusement clear in his voice, "you've got to return to your Common Rooms now, I need to lock up."

Mumbling apologies, we grabbed our bags and left. We said good night at the stairs, just saying the words, as we could feel Ernie's eyes on us. I climbed up the stairs to the Gryffindor Common Room and said the password (Parsnips) to the Fat Lady. I walked quickly though the Common Room, up the Girls Staircase and into my Dormitory. I changed into my Pajamas, brushed my teeth, and was about to get into bed when I noticed something on my bed cover. I picked it up and went into the bathroom, not wanting to disturb the other girls. I switched the light on, and saw that it was a white square envelope with **HERMIONE**, written on it in bold black ink. Curious, I opened it and pulled the contents out.

My jaw dropped. It was a copy of a magical coloured photograph. It was a photo of me and Draco in the entrance hall, taken, I thought, earlier today. I watched in horror as Picture-me took Picture-Draco's hand and Picture-Draco gaped at Picture-me before Picture-me pressed my finger to his open mouth, dropped his hand and lead the way out of the edge of the picture. It blackened out and was replaced with the words; **THE RUMOUR: NOW WE HAVE PROOF.**

I turned the light off and left the bathroom. Shoving the envelope and picture into my bag, I got into bed. But I didn't fall asleep until well into the night.

**A/N: Please review! :)**


	9. Chapter 9 UPDATED AND REPOSTED

**A/N: I do not own _Harry Potter_ or_ Matilda_. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and favoured. Note: I took this chapter down and added to it. Enjoy! :)**

**Chapter 9**

The next morning, Ginny and I were eating breakfast in the Great Hall, when Ernie McMillian entered, scratching madly, and hopping from one foot to the other.

"I wonder what happened to him." Ginny mused, taking a sip of Pumpkin Juice.

I shrugged, swallowing some egg. "I don't know. Looks like itching powder."

"What looks like itching powder?" Fred and George asked, sitting down opposite us.

"Ernie McMillian." Ginny replied.

The turned to look at Ernie who was now hopping between the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables, heading towards Dumbledore, who was eating a large plate of Kippers with his beard slung over his left shoulder. The twins nodded and looked at each other.

"So that's what he wanted it for." Fred murmured.

"Who wanted it?" I asked.

Fred blushed, obviously not realising he had spoken aloud. "Well that is itching powder."

"Yeah we'd kind of already figured that." Ginny replied.

"It is also one of our more recent products." George continued. "Weasley's never ceasing, non-traceable itching powder. We've only sold one sachet, but we're getting orders."

Who bought it?" I asked.

Before they could reply, Dumbledore stood up. "If anyone has any knowledge about what seems to be some very clever itching magic, please come to my office immediately after breakfast. Seventh years are required for a meeting in Classroom Three now." Over the groans of a large group of seventh years who had just entered the hall, Dumbledore continued, "Breakfast will be provided."

"See you." Fred said as they stood up.

"You didn't tell us who bought it!" Ginny protested.

"Client confidentiality." George called over his shoulder as they left the hall.

"Good morning ladies." Blaise said, sliding into George's empty seat. Draco followed, slipping into Fred's. "What have you been discussing?"

"Ernie McMillian." Ginny responded. "It appears someone bought itching powder from my brothers and somehow got it on him. Merlin knows why."

"So do I." Draco said, pulling the toast rack towards him. I laughed.

"What?" Blaise asked, turning back around from looking at Ernie, who had sat down, still scratching, at the Hufflepuff table.

"She said 'Merlin knows why,' Draco explained, "Then I said, 'so do I'. Merlin knows why, so do I, get it?"

Blaise and Ginny laughed.

"How come you know why?" Ginny asked.

"I may have had a reason to cover him in itching powder."

"Which was?"

"Let's just say, he stopped me from doing something that's rather important to me."

I blushed slightly, knowing what he was referring to. I busied myself with checking my bag, letting my hair fall over my face, hoping no-one would notice.

Before Ginny or Blaise could question him further, the bell rang. We left the hall, and Blaise walked Ginny to Charms while Draco and I headed to Potions.

"So…" Draco said, as we walked down the staircase to the Dungeons, our footsteps echoing around us. "Are you angry?"

"Why would I be?"

"Well, I did pour itching powder over a fellow prefect, which, let's face it, is a very un-prefect like thing to do."

I smirked slightly, "The thing is though, Draco, I can't for the life of me figure out why you did it."

"I think you know."

I feigned innocence, "I really can't imagine a situation that Ernie could possibly interrupt that would give you a motive."

He looked at me, and opened his mouth, then closed it, taking in my expression. He laughed. "Very Slytherin of you." He said, smirking the famous Malfoy smirk and sliding his arm around my waist.

"Thank you." I said, smiling.

"You're welcome."

"You know how you got revenge on Ernie? Why didn't you get Blaise?"

"Because he saved me from the Grindelow. I was going to dye his hair pink for a fortnight, but it didn't seem fair."

I giggled at the mental image, glancing around as I did so. "Err… Draco? Where are we?"

He looked around and groaned, "Merlin, we must have gone right at the Gargoyle. We'd better get back quickly, this is out of bounds. Stupid, stupid…"

"Yes it was, wasn't it?" Flitch said, emerging from the shadows. "That'll be detention. Seven o'clock, Saturday, my office. Now get to class."

Draco and I turned and ran though the Dungeons, towards the potions classroom. We arrived just in time to join the end of the line before Snape threw the door open and ordered us inside. Knowing that Snape would rather eat Dragon Dung than allow changes to the seating chart that was set at the beginning of the year, I said goodbye to Draco and left to sit in my usual seat in between Harry and Ron. To my surprise, Ron smiled at me as I sat down. I smiled back. Maybe he was coming around to the idea of being friends with the Slytherins?

"Malfoy, come to my desk." Snape barked. "The rest of you, shut up."

The murmuring ceased abruptly. Snape never told students to come to his desk unless it was for a punishment of some kind. He would NEVER punish one of his own house in a room half filled with Gryffindor's. We watched with baited breath as Draco approached Snape. I admired his cool attitude, the Malfoy smirk firm on his face.

Snape and Draco stood opposite each other, seemingly just staring, as neither appeared to be speaking. After what seemed like an age, Snape inched his head slightly, and Draco returned to his seat. I let out a breath I hadn't realised I'd been holding.

Snape moved to the center of the front of the classroom and flicked his wand, causing an old fashioned picture projector to shoot from the ground and point at the blackboard. It lit up. Snape opened his mouth. Before he could speak, the door burst open and Blaise tore into the room, clearly out of breath.

"So-sorry I'm late, sir," He panted, sitting next to Draco. "I got held up." He looked ruffled.

"That's fine Zabini." Snape replied. He addressed the room, "I have decided to make some changes to the seating chart. Silence." He said as some people gasped. "One Gryffindor for every two Slytherins."

He flicked his wand and a map of the classroom appeared. Three rows of three desks with one desk at the back in its own row. "I have placed you in order of your abilities based on OWL standards." Snape said. "If you are in the front row you are failing dismally. If you are in the second, you are averaging an Acceptable, if you are in the third row you are Exceeding Expectations of the Ministry, though you are average in my view. If you are in the back desk you are Outstanding in the Ministry's eyes, and passing in mine."

I looked for my name, finding it on the back desk next to Draco who was beside Blaise. Pleased, I looked at Harry and Ron to see what their reactions where to their places. Horror was etched into every line on both their faces. I looked for their names, and found them in the front row, as close to Snape's desk as it was possible to be. Harry was in between Millicent Bulstrode and Pansy Parkinson on the first desk and Ron was in between Crabbe and Goyle on the second. Neville occupied the third desk, next to Theodore Nott, who was beside Tracy Davis.

"Move. NOW." Snape snapped. At once, the class picked up their unpacked cauldrons and unopened bags, heading towards their new seats. I grinned as I sat next to Draco, who smirked back.

"How did you do it?" I asked.

"Do what?"

"You know what. Getting Snape to change the seating chart."

"What makes you think I had anything to do with it? He could've been planning it, snuggling up warmly in his bed at night, dreaming happily of the wonderful plan he had thought of out of the goodness of his heart and how much the opinions of the students mattered to him. No?" He said, seeing my eyebrows raise.

"It has potential." I said.

"Yeah, but it needs work," Blaise said thoughtfully. "Something like; after making a choice that destroyed his friendship with the one that would one day be known as the love of his live, Severus Snape forged a new path for himself, one that would change his life forever. He thought little of his actions and words, and nothing of their consequences, until he relayed a piece of information that resulted in the death of the only woman he'd ever love. Filled with remorse, Snape changed his life by beginning to teach Potions at Hogwarts, though he'd originally tried out for the post on his ex-masters orders. He wore black as he forever mourned for the one he loved and worked quietly as the potions master for eleven years. Until the arrival of his beloved's son. She had married Snape's greatest enemy, and their offspring uncannily resembled his father, apart from his eyes, which where those of his mother and Snape's true love. Believing the boy to be a replica of his father, Snape unleashed a vendetta against him, the likes of which Hogwarts had never seen. Snape even went as far as to change the never changing seating plan, in the boy's fifth year, to both torment the boy, and help Snape's godson, Draco Malfoy, with his love life. But despite his bullying, unjust reasoning, poorly reached conclusions and taunts, Snape was never able to look the boy in the eyes, until the final moment for his life when he looked into the eyes of the boy who was now a man and realised he had been wrong about him, and he conveyed his apology in his dying words, words the man had heard and still would hear, many times, but would never think of them in the same way again; 'you have you mothers eyes.'"

A sigh blew around the room. All eyes were on us. Draco, who had been listening with his eyes closed suddenly jumped up and yelled; "WHAT DO YOU MEAN HELP ME WITH MY LOVE LIFE?!"

Blaise shook his head, as if coming out of a trance. "I dunno, mate. It just came to me."

"THANK YOU for that insight into my life, Zabini." Snape snapped. "Now, the Draught of Peace…"

I signed, automatically pulling parchment, ink and a quill out of my bag to take notes. The clock on the wall read, 9:30. Another hour of potions, then two hours of Transfiguration before lunch, when I could finally get Draco, Ginny and Blaise alone, to show them the picture.

* * *

At, long, long last, the bell rang for the beginning of lunch echoed through the school. I grabbed my bag, which had been packed for the last ten minutes and stood up. Ginny's last class was History of Magic, I knew, so I quickly darted from the classroom and headed for the History of Magic classroom, hoping to catch her. Draco and Blaise soon caught up with me.

"Where are you going?" Blaise asked as we pushed through the crowd.

"To find Ginny, I need to show you something." I called over my shoulder.

We turned a corner and saw Ginny leaving the H.o.M classroom with Colin Creevey. "Ginny!" I called. She said goodbye to Colin and came over to us.

"What's up?" She asked.

"I need to show you something. Let's go to the Kitchens." I replied.

We slid behind a tapestry that I knew hid a passage that lead to the corridor where the kitchens entrance was. Once outside the painting, I tickled the pear, and we entered the Kitchens. At once Dobby came running towards us.

"Hello Master Draco! You has come to see Dobby!" He cried, hugging Draco around the knees. "Master Draco has always been so good to Dobby! Always banning him from doing Master Draco's father's punishments!"

"Hey Dobby," Draco replied smiling down at the Elf who was beaming up at him, "Please get us some food and a private table and make sure no-one disturbs us."

"Yes, sir!" Dobby squeaked bowing. I smiled, glad to see him so happy.

Dobby turned to Blaise and Ginny "What can Dobby do for you?"

"No, no, Dobby, we're with them." Ginny replied, stepping hard on Blaise's foot as he opened his mouth.

"Dobby apologizes! Dobby will show you to your table!" Dobby said.

"Ow!" Blaise said nursing his foot, hopping to keep up with as we followed Dobby through the crowd of Elves, "What was that for?!"

"I knew what you were going to say, and they've been embarrassed enough!"

"Here we is!" Dobby said, having lead us to a small alcove with a clean wooden table with a simple white cotton table cloth, and the traditional gold cutlery of Hogwarts. We sat down.

"Dobby will come back with some food!" Dobby said, running off. He came back instantly with some sandwiches and Pumpkin Juice. I thanked him, and he returned to his duties

I opened my mouth to speak, but Blaise held up his hand "Just a bit." He said. He pointed his wand at his chin, and a beard covered it. "So I can think." He explained.

"Okay," I replied. "Last night, I was about to get into bed when I found saw this." I pulled the envelope out of my bag. I opened it and removed the freezing charm I had placed on the picture. It ran its course and I froze it again.

"Merlin." Draco breathed. "How are we going to stop the rumour now?"

"Do you want to stop it?" Ginny asked. "I mean, you two have been getting closer."

"Yeah, but if we wanted to have that sort of relationship, I think that we would prefer that the rumour had nothing to do with it, if that makes sense." Draco replied. I nodded.

"Sort of." Blaise replied.

"So. Ideas?" I asked.

We finished the food in silence, thinking. Blaise finished the last of his Pumpkin Juice and banged the goblet down on the table. "Got it." He said.

"Yeah?" Draco asked.

"Do a Miss Trunchbull."

"Pardon?" Ginny asked. Draco also looked confused. I thought for a while, then grinned.

"Brilliant."

"What's a Lunchmole?" Draco asked.

"Trunchbull." I replied. "There's a Muggle story called _Matilda_, about a girl called Matilda who goes to a school where the Headmistress, Miss Trunchbull, is insane." I paused, remembering a quote from the book. "_Never do anything by halves if you want to get away with it. Be outrageous. Go the whole hog. Make sure everything you do is so completely crazy it's unbelievable." _

"Exactly." Blaise said, leaning back in his chair, stroking his beard.

"How did you know about Matilda?' I asked him.

"I had a Muggle governess when I was a kid, she used to read it to me. It was my favourite book." He said, blushing slightly.

"Oh… I get it." Draco said. "Make sure Brown and Patil see something that's so unlikely, no-one will believe it."

"Yeah." I replied.

"Thank you, but we don't need anything else." Ginny called. Confused, I glanced over my shoulder and saw a female House-Elf hovering nearby.

"Yes, miss." She replied, scuttling away.

The bell rang, signaling the start of afternoon classes. We said goodbye to Ginny, and headed to double DADA.

* * *

That night, after dinner, I was just packing up my DADA essay, based on chapters one to seven of the stupid textbook, when Ron and Harry came over.

"Hey Hermione, can we talk?"

"Sure, what's up?"

He sat down. "Listen, I know this will be hard for you to hear, but Malfoy has put you under a love potion."

"Ron-" Harry began, but I cut him off.

I stood up swinging my bag onto my shoulder. "Don't be stupid Ronald," I snapped. "Anyway, haven't you been listening to Snape in Potions? NEVER tell someone who is under a love potion that they are, because the shock can freeze them! DO I LOOK FROZEN TO YOU?!" I shouted, as he opened his mouth.

"DEAN TOLD US WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT! ERNIE TOLD THE OTHER PREFECTS WHAT HE SAW! THE TWO OF YOU, WITH YOUR ARMS AROUND EACH OTHER, NOSE TO NOSE! I'M NOT STUPID! THERE'S NO OTHER WAY YOU WOULD EVER TOUCH THAT DEATH EATER!"

I whipped my wand from my pocket, and pointed it at him, when I spoke, my voice was quiet. "He is not a Death Eater. You do not know him. Do not speak to me again until you have spent some time with people from Slytherin and formed your own conclusions about them, rather than relying on the public's picture."

"THAT PICTURE IS THERE FOR A REASON!"

"Yes," I replied. "But Draco didn't paint it. In fact, he is intent on cleaning the canvas."

I spun on my heel and went to my dormitory, leaving Ron, and the rest of Gryffindor gaping after me.

* * *

"Mione! Mione, wake up!" A voice hissed. Someone was shaking me lightly. I opened my eyes and gasped. Beside my bed, one hand on my shoulder, the other clasped around the handle of his Nimbus 2001, was Draco.

**A/N: The Matilda quote was pasted from www .tibe. dk /PDF/ matilda .pdf. Matilda was first published in 1988, so it is not AU. Please review! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Big thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, favoured and is reading. Enjoy! :)**

**Chapter 10**

"Draco!" I hissed sitting up. "What are you doing here?"

"Going the whole hog." He replied, simply. "Now c'mon, get up, the stink pellets will go off soon."

"Stink pellets?!" That'll wake them all up, not just Lavender and Pavarti!"

"Exactly." He replied with relish. "I'll explain later, now come on!"

I slid out of bed and shivered, ignoring Draco's strangled cat noise, once again thanking myself for not bringing thicker or longer nightclothes and continually forgetting to write to my parents for some. Quickly, I pulled a Gryffindor jumper and jeans from my trunk and put them on.

"Oh Merlin." Draco breathed. I glanced at him. He was staring at his watch.

"What?" I asked.

"We need to go. NOW."

"Come on, how bad could it be?" I joked. "It's not like we've ran out of time, the pellets are going to go off any second."

"Yeeaaahh, about that…"

"Oh Merlin, no."

"My plan will work, I swear."

"You swear you swear?"

"I swear I swear."

"You swear you swear you swear you swear?"

"I swear, I swear, I- oh, Merlin It'll work. OK?"

I laughed, "Kidding. I know it will."

He laughed slightly, and mounted his Nimbus. I got on behind him, wrapping my arms around him, feeling his stomach muscles under my forearms. We flew out the window, hovering just outside of it, in plain view of the room. I took a deep breath cast_ Protego_ over the both of us and waited…

**BANG!**

The stink pellets, which were hidden it seemed, under each of the girls bed's exploded. They sat up, screaming, their heads automatically turned to the window, where they would assume the pellets came from, despite the fact I had told them several times that we were so high up that even the strongest _Wingardium Leviosa_ would break. They saw us hovering there. I waved and saw Lavender discreetly reach under her pillow and pull out Colin's camera. We shot past the window as the flash went off.

"Did she get us?" Draco called.

"I don't think so." I called back. "Where are we going anyway?'

"You'll see. Close your eyes." Puzzled, I did so.

We flew around something, seemed to descend and judging by the fact that my feet hit something hard and wet, we landed. Draco helped me of the Nimbus, and we walked a few paces.

"You can open your eyes."

I opened them and gasped. We were on the cliff underneath the Owlery, facing the Black lake. A green and red checkered picnic blanket with a basket was set up, surrounded by candles.

"Wow, thank you." I said, smiling. "This is amazing."

He grinned, "Dobby helped. I figured the girls in your dormitory would be up for a while, so we might as well relax. Plus, Ginny told me it's your birthday tomorrow."

I counted the days in my head. He was right. Today was the 18th of September. Wow, things happened fast.

"You didn't have to do this." I said.

"I wanted to." He took my hand and led the way over to the blanket.

"First things first," Draco said opening the basket as he sat down. "Happy birthday for tomorrow." He said, handing me a blueberry muffin with a single red candle on top and a small goblet of butterbeer. "It's not much," he said, "But trust me it'll be worth it. Dobby could make millions selling those things."

"Thank you." I said smiling, as I blew out the candle. I halved the Muffin and we shared it, eating and drinking in a companionable silence. "You said you'd explain about waking them all." I said as we ate.

"Yeah, well, I thought it made sense. It'll look like Brown, Patil, Dunbar and Whatshername-,"

"Shade," I interrupted, "Lily Shade."

"-Whatever, are all in the rumour, and just want to cause trouble."

"Yeah, but what about my alibi?"

"Haven't got that far. We'll think of something."

"Well, I must say," I said swallowing my final bite, "Dobby should be making millions. We'll have to see if we can get him to sell some."

"Yeah." Draco agreed. "Now for your present." He pulled a small square box, wrapped in green paper with a silver bow on the top from the basket. "I know I didn't have to," He said, as I opened my mouth to protest. "Once again I wanted too."

I smiled, and opened the present. Inside was a black box with _Twilfitt & Tattings _emblazed on it in elaborate silky sliver letters. I opened the lid. Inside, surrounded by black sponge padding, was a purple beaded bag, small enough to fit into my sock, if necessary.

"It's got an undetectable extension charm on it," Draco explained. "I thought it would be useful. If you don't like it-"

He was cut off by my arms, which I flung around his neck, pulling him close, inhaling his familiar scent of expensive cologne and spear mint toothpaste. "Thank you." I breathed, "This is the best present I've ever had." I pulled away, and he slid his arms around my waist, keeping me close.

"You are the most incredible person I have ever met." He said quietly. "Kind, helpful, funny, witty. Beautiful."

"Thanks." I replied, smiling gently, my cheeks slightly pink. "You are all those things and so, so much more."

"I knew you were telling me something when you called me 'sleeping beauty'."

I laughed softly.

We leaned forward, and our lips met in the sweetest, softest kiss anyone could imagine. We broke apart and smiled and each other, nose to nose. Draco leaned in again, and I closed my eyes. Just as our lips met, something _whooshed _though the air and landed beside us. We broke apart and looked around.

Fawkes, Professor Dumbledore's red and gold pet Phoenix, was perched on the handle of the picnic basket, looking at us knowingly, a letter with _Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy_ written on the front in rainbow coloured ink, clutched in his claw.

"Thanks Fawkes." Draco said, taking the letter and opening it, as Fawkes flew off into the night.

Draco read the letter with me looking over his shoulder.

_Dear Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy,_

_Do you like the rainbow ink? I thought it was exotic when I bought it in Diagon Alley and have been using it for all of my correspondence ever since. Professor McGonagall doesn't approve; she thinks I should use a more serious colour for my letters to the Ministry, but you can't have everything._

_I hope the two of you have enjoyed your candlelight picnic, but I feel obliged to inform you that Professor Umbridge is on the war path. She is currently tearing up to the Owlery as fast as her legs clad in pink ballet flats, can carry her, which isn't very fast mind you, but she's getting there. Slowly. Very slowly. So slowly I believe my pet turtle 'Lemon Drops' could outpace her at his slowest pace. Anyway, she is coming up there, no doubt intent on ruining a candlelit picnic that some students appear to be having, and I doubt she would take kindly to discover two prefects, who are supposed to enforce the rules rather than break them, kissing on a picnic blanket, when they are supposed to be in bed in their respective dormitories. Given the fact you already have a detention with Mr. Flitch, I would advise you to, using a Muggle phrase 'bust a move'._

_Mr. Malfoy, I would advise that you drop Miss Granger off near the kitchens. The forth window on the east side of the castle. Miss Granger, please enter the kitchens upon your arrival._

_Yours Truly,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_PS. Happy Birthday for tomorrow, Miss Granger._

Draco and I finished reading and got to work. Draco summoned his broom, and I extinguished the candles and put the picnic basket along with the goblets, birthday candle, and blanket. I slid the box and wrapping paper into the beaded bag and slipped it down the sleeve of my jumper.

After checking that the area was clear, I sat behind Draco on his Nimbus, wrapped my arms around him, and we shot upwards. Hovering above the Owlery, we saw a little dot of light move slowly up the path towards the Owlery.

We flew above the castle, and watched the Giant Squid wave his tentacles in the air as the Clock Tower's clock struck midnight.

We zoomed around the castle, flying through the window that Dumbledore had suggested. We landed, and Draco shrunk his Nimbus, and slipped it into the pocket of his robes.

"Thanks for everything, Draco it was amazing." I said.

"You're welcome." He replied, smiling. "See you in the morning." He leaned forward and kissed my cheek gently, before leaving for the Dungeons. Wondering why Dumbledore asked me to enter the kitchens, I tickled the pear, and did so.

Dobby came running towards me. "Miss Granger! Did you have a nice time?" He asked.

"Yes, and thank you for all your help Dobby." I replied, as he took the basket from me.

"Dobby was happy to help! Dobby has a present for you!"

"Aww, thank you Dobby, you didn't need to."

"Dobby wanted to, Miss. Here it is!" Dobby snapped his fingers, and a present wrapped in tissue paper appeared on the table beside him. "Dobby made it himself!"

I opened the present and found that it was a pink scarf made from wool. I smiled, and wrapped it around my neck, before kneeling down and hugging Dobby. "Thank you Dobby, I will wear it whenever I can." When I stood up, Dobby was beaming at me, his eyes filled with tears of joy.

"Miss Granger is too kind to Dobby! Professor Dumbledore is here to see you, Miss. He is talking to Winky!"

Dobby led the way though the elves into a small alcove with a fire. Winky sat on a small stool, talking to Dumbledore.

"Professor Dumbledore!" Dobby called, "Miss Granger is here!"

"Thank you Winky." Dumbledore concluded, "Sirius will appreciate your services. Come to my office in the morning." Winky nodded.

Dumbledore stood up and turned to us. "Thank you Dobby." Dobby bowed and ran off. Dumbledore clapped his hands three times. The elves stopped their work and turned to him. "If anyone asks. Anyone. Miss Granger was here with me. If they give you a potion, do not swallow it. You will not be lying, you will be protecting your master's secrets." The Elves bowed and returned to their work.

"Come, Miss Granger." Dumbledore said. We left the Kitchens and started to climb the Marble Staircase.

"I dislike having to speak to the Elves like that," Dumbledore said, as we reached the third floor. "I think of them as people, with feelings and jobs, and-" He looked at me knowingly, "Love lives."

I blushed. "Sir, where are we going?"

"To your dormitory. Mr. Malfoy's stunt with the stink pellets caused quite I stir. As did your disappearance. I believe that the whole of Gryffindor, and Professors Umbridge and McGonagall are there as we speak. Must be terribly cramped. The boys probably climbed up the slide. How it took them so long to figure out the charm's there escapes me."

"Why are you escorting me sir?"

"I am your alibi. Believe it or not, I was young once and I see nothing wrong with nighttime picnics… However, the school rules disagree."

"Well, thank you, sir."

We reached the Fat Lady's portrait, she swung open without waiting for a password upon seeing Dumbledore. We walked up the stairs. Well, I did, Dumbledore flew, and squeezed through the door into the overly crowded dormitory.

"WE'RE TELLING YOU, SHE FLEW AWAY WITH MALFOY!" Pavarti cried, looking frustrated. The rest of the house laughed. "THERE ARE STINK PELLETS ALL OVER THE FLOOR!"

"LOOK!" Lavender roared, tapping a photograph. My stomach clenched, then relaxed. It was a Muggle picture of the window. A corner Draco's of broom tail could be seen on the right hand side, but it could've been anything; an owl, or insect.

"That's nothing!" A seventh year boy cried.

"Yeah!" A first year girl agreed "You've got no proof!"

"That's enough!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed, stepping onto my bed. "I insist that you all return to bed-"

"Hem, hem." the voice of Professor Umbridge spoke. A look of pained frustration crossed McGonagall's face, but she stepped down from the bed. I assumed Umbridge had climbed onto my bed, because I could see the tip of her bow over the crowd. "As hard as the girls tale is to believe," She said, "The fact remains that there are stink pellets all over the floor and Miss Granger is not here. I have sent Mr. Thomas to check on Mr. Malfoy-"

"Actually, Dolores," Dumbledore said, "Miss Granger is right here."

Heads swiveled towards us.

"Miss Granger where have you been?!" Umbridge exclaimed angrily.

"The Kitchens, Professor." I replied. "I was having trouble sleeping, and decided to get a drink of milk."

"She was kind enough to assist me in something when I arrived." Dumbledore continued.

"Which was?" Umbridge questioned.

"The business of the Headmaster." Dumbledore replied, a steely hint to his tone.

"Why are you wearing a scarf?" Umbridge fired at me.

"It's a birthday preset from a House-Elf named Dobby, Professor."

"What is that bulge in your jumper sleeve?"

"Tissues, Professor." I said, straining to keep my voice polite.

Before she could question me further, Dean Thomas squeezed through the door, panting, obviously having just run up the slide. "M-Ma-Malfoy in bed, asleep, Professor." he panted, wiping his brow.

I noticed Dumbledore discreetly point his wand at Fay Dunbar's bag, before saying cheerfully, "Splendid, that sorts that out, now doesn't it?"

"Just a moment," Umbridge said with an air of pulling a trump card from a packet. "What about the stink pellets?"

Dumbledore smiled. I could practically hear Umbridge deflating. "I believe Miss Dunbar has some in her possession? Could they have rolled out of her bag? I notice it is open."

Fay looked startled as all eyes shot to her. "I do have some." She admitted, "Just in case."

She picked up her bag, which was lying sideways on the floor with the flap open, and looked through it, pulling out and out an open, and clearly empty stink pellet bag.

"Well, that proves that, doesn't it?" Dumbledore said smiling. "Now, I don't know about anyone else, but I feel like this time would be better spent sleeping. Off to bed please. Boys the charm will be strengthened. Please do not attempt to run up the stairs again, or there will be serious consequences." Leading the way, Dumbledore left the room, followed by McGonagall, Umbridge and the rest of the house, until the girls in my dormitory and myself where the only ones left.

"We WILL prove the rumour Hermione." Lavender said, her voice low. The other girls nodded.

"Good luck with that." I snorted.

"Is that a confession?" Pavarti asked.

"Not in the slightest. I was merely wishing you luck." I replied, slipping out of my jeans, jumper and scarf, and putting them in my trunk, making sure to put an anti-intruder charm on it, before climbing into bed and pulling my curtains closed. My last thought before I fell asleep was of Draco, and how good his lips felt against mine.

**A/N: Please review! :) **


	11. Chapter 11

**Big thank you to everyone that followed, favoured and reviewed. Enjoy! :)**

**Chapter 11**

The weeks went by, and Draco and I got closer and closer. We weren't officially dating, at least not publically, we'd decided to keep it between ourselves and enjoy watching Lavender and Pavarti bumble around, trying to prove the rumour. The rumour had died down a little, but people were still suspicious. Lavender and Pavarti, had, I believed, paid a first year to stalk me with a video camera that looked modified to work in magical conditions. The first year had become a mini-Lavender. She'd dyed her the same shade of dirty blonde that Lavender's was, and wore her robes the same way Lavender did. I felt sorry for the poor thing, even though the stalking was getting annoying.

Harry had been spending more and more time seemingly on his own, and it was beginning puzzle to me. He didn't _seem_ lonely. Umbridge had started getting her reign of terror by introducing 'Ministry Degrees' most of which, I suspected, where unknown to the Ministry. She began with 'boys and girls are not to be within eight inches of each other' and was now up to number 23 which enabled her to inspect the teachers. It was annoying too, that all we did in DADA, when we could be learning things that could help us in the war, was read a stupid first year level textbook, which, frankly, I considered an insult to all the fifth years. Even Crabbe and Goyle. But only on principle, as they are fifth years... Though really, how they got this far amazes me. It really does. I mean honestly-, ANYWAY, ignoring the inner rambling's of my brain (though it really is astounding how they passed their exams), I formulated a plan. Having lost my shadow in the greenhouses, I found Harry and Ron in the Common Room, soaking Harry's hand in the Murtlap Essence I had made for him, because of Umbridge's quill's and ignoring, Ron, explained it. Rather reluctantly, Harry agreed. We were going to start a secret DADA club.

"There's something else, though." I said nervously twirling a piece of my hair around my finger.

"Yeah?" Harry asked, encouragingly. I took a deep breath, steeling myself for a fight, before answering:

"I want this club, whatever its name may be, to be available to Slytherins."

"WHAT?!"

Ron, who had been listening to my idea and nodding in places, practically hit the ceiling as he jumped out of his chair in protest. "No, no, no, no!" He exclaimed waving his is hands in crossing motions in front of his face. "They're all Death Eaters! You can't be serious!"

"No, I'm Hermione." I replied. Harry snorted. "Not _all_ of them, some of them already have the Dark Mark. Just those who can be trusted. Draco, Blaise -"

"Pansy and Millicent." Harry said, naming the two he sat next to in potions. I looked at him, surprised. He shrugged, "They're nice people. Their families are neutral. Plus, Pansy told me she and Millie made a pact when they started Hogwarts that they would never get the Mark. We talk in potions.

"Think about it, Ron," Harry continued, turning to him, "Not all Slytherin's are evil. MERLIN was one, and wizards all over the world say his name like Muggles say God. Never judge a book by its cover. Look at-" checked the Common Room on the Marauders Map "-Sirius. His whole family was evil and he turned out to be good. YOU ARGUE," Harry raised his voice as Ron opened his mouth, "that he was a Gryffindor. His cousin, Andromeda Black was a Slytherin, and she was probably braver than him! She married a Muggleborn Hufflepuff after seemingly following Black belief's her entire life! Sirius told me. YOU CAN'T SAY THEY'RE ALL BAD!" Harry shouted, frustration obvious on his face.

Ron slumped down in his chair, a gesture of defeat. "Fine. But don't come crying to me when one, or all of them, betray us."

Harry rolled his eyes, but I smiled, I had a plan that would (hopefully) prevent people from talking, I know it will make them regret it.

Later that day, I was walking slowly and carefully, well sneaking really, down the seventh floor corridor as rain pounded against the window frames, heading towards what appeared to me, to be a blank wall. However, Draco and I needed somewhere where we could hang out, without my firstie stalker, or anyone else, following us. Draco told me that he heard from Dobby that there was apparently a secret room on the seventh floor opposite a large tapestry of _Barnabas the Barnaby,_ that only those that really needed it could access it. The way to get to the room was to close your eyes and pace three times in front of the wall, while thinking of what you needed, which, in our case, was 'I need a room that no-one other than those I want to can get to, so I can meet someone privately'. He said that he would meet me there at Lunch. So, having lost my shadow in a series of passages (I would find her later) that was where I was heading.

I reached the wall Draco had described to me, opposite the tapestry, thankful that the corridor was empty. I closed my eyes and paced three times in front of it focusing on the phrase that rotated in my mind; _I need a room that no-one other than those I want to can get to, so I can meet someone privately. _Upon finishing my third turn I faced the wall and my jaw dropped. A large set of oak double doors with bronze door handles, that had not been there before, were set deeply into the wall. Picking my jaw off the ground, I grabbed one of the handles, twisted it open, and entered the room beyond.

I looked around in awe. It was a small, cozy room, simple yet elegant. Mahogany bookshelves lined the walls. On closer inspection, I would discover that they were filled with both Muggle and Magical detective stories. A fire roared in the grate of a marble mantelpiece and a red sofa on a purple rug bearing the Hogwarts crest lay next to the fire, just beyond a highly polished black iron fire screen, the iron twisted into spiral shapes the overlapped each other, so one was never quite sure what direction the pattern would go next.

Draco sat on the red sofa, eating a green apple and reading a paperback novel.

"Sorry, I'm not late am I?" I asked, sitting down on the sofa beside him.

He glanced up and grinned at me. "Hey," he said, kissing my cheek, "You're right on time. Apple?" He asked, pulling a second green apple from the pocket of his robes.

I took it with a smile. "Thanks." I said, taking a small bite. It was delicious, the juice poured gently into my mouth, covering my tongue with a sweet, fresh flavour. "Since when have you liked green apples?"

"I ate them a lot when I was a kid. They were easy to reach, healthy, tasted good, and could be eaten while multitasking." He said, gesturing to his book. "Plus they were green. It always has been my favourite colour."

I smiled, "What are you reading?"

He flipped the book over, showing me the cover. It was rather gruesome, with, amongst other things a vulture crowing over a moldy green apple with red insides. **Agatha Christie** was emblazoned on the top of the book, underneath it was _The Labours of Hercules_. "It's about this Belgium detective called Hercule Poirot who's living in Muggle London just after the Second World War," Draco explained, "Before his retirement, he decides to become a modern version of some Greek myth person called Hercules. This Poirot takes on only twelve cases all of which have some factor that is similar to some twelve labours that that Hercules person apparently did. It's very good."

"It sounds good." I replied kicking my shoes off, curling my feet up on the sofa and resting my head on his shoulder, gesturing that he go back to his book. We ate our apples, him reading, then waiting for me to indicate that he could turn the page as I read along, from my heads position on his shoulder. More often than not, I finished before him, but that couldn't be helped as I read so fast out of habit.

We finished the apples and Draco threw the cores over the fire screen into the flames, just as we finished the fourth labour in the book. He set the book on the armrest and smiled at me, as he slid his arm around my shoulders. I grinned back, sitting up. He brought his other hand up to my face, cupped my chin and kissed me, long, gentle and sweet. "Mmm…" He said as we broke apart. "Apples."

I laughed softly and kissed him. "Apples." I agreed, as I pulled away.

He smiled. A loud _crack! _Filled the room and Dobby appeared before us on the purple rug. "Dobby has found you!" He cried. "Professor Dumbledore is looking for Mr. Malfoy, and he said that if Miss Granger was with you she could come! He is waiting in his office. The password is '_fizzing whizzbee.'_"

"Thanks Dobby." I replied smiling. He bowed and disapperated with his customary _crack!_

We got up and I slid my shoes back on, while Draco marked the page in the book and put it on one of the shelves. We left the room, heading for Dumbledore's office.

"Fizzing whizzbee." Draco said to the Gargoyle. It sprung aside with a bow. We stepped on one of the moving stairs and rose upwards.

"I wonder what he wants." I mused as we stood outside the door.

"Only one way to find out." Draco said and knocked.

"Come in." Dumbledore's voice called. We did so. I felt Draco stiffen slightly beside me. Narcissa Malfoy sat in one of the two seats in front of Dumbledore's desk. She was a proud, attractive woman, who had pale blond hair. "Good. You got my message." Dumbledore said as we walked towards them. Draco's eyes were fixed on his mother. I, although glancing nervously at Mrs. Malfoy occasionally, looked around the elaborate office adorned with gold, taking in as many details as possible about the gold bookcases the lined the alcoves and curious instruments that filled the cabinet on the far wall. My eyes lingered curiously on a second golden cabinet that was diamond shaped with glass panels and displaying several neatly labelled vials, filled with swirling silver liquid, before darting to the pictures of the previous headmasters and mistresses that fined the wall above the gold mantel of the fireplace. They're faces were interested and alert.

We reached the desk and Dumbledore gestured that Draco sit beside his mother, while conjuring a third chair for me. "Draco and Mrs. Malfoy," Dumbledore said, holding out two vials of clear liquid that I recognized at once as Veritaserum. "I must insist that you drink this Veritaserum," Dumbledore said, "For security purposes. I promise I will not ask any irrelevant questions." He continued as Mrs. Malfoy opened her mouth to protest. She nodded and took the vial offered to her. Draco took his, and they clinked them together in a silent toast, before draining them in sync. Immediately, their eyes glassed over.

"What are your names?" Dumbledore asked.

"Narcissa Malfoy nee Black."

"Draco Lucius Malfoy."

"Are you Death Eaters?"

"No."

"No."

"So you do not bear the Dark Mark?"

"I do not." They replied together.

He turned to Mrs. Malfoy.

"Do you know where Lord Voldemort or Tom Riddle junior is?"

"No."

"Does your husband know you are here?"

"No."

"Do you trust him, and tell him things?"

"I do neither."

"Do you believe in blood purist ideals, or the ideals of Lord Voldemort or Tom Riddle junior?"

"No."

He turned to Draco.

"Do you believe in blood purist ideals, or the ideals of Lord Voldemort or Tom Riddle junior?"

"No."

"Do you know where Lord Voldemort or Tom Riddle junior is?"

"No."

"Have you ever tried to get a student to join the Death Eaters?"

"No."

"Do you intend to?"

"No."

He addressed them both once more.

"Do you intend to ever join the Death Eaters or bear the Dark Mark?"

"No."

"No."

"The potion should have worn off by now." Dumbledore said, as their eyes cleared. "What are your names?"

"Andromeda Tonks." Mrs. Malfoy replied.

"Hercule Poirot." Draco said with a grin. I snorted, as Draco shook his head at Mrs. Malfoy's questioning look. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"Are you aware of the questions I have asked you and their answers?" Dumbledore asked.

They nodded. Dumbledore's face split into a wide smile.

"I invite you to join the Order of the Phoenix."

**A/N: Please review! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Big thank you to you all. Enjoy! :)**

**Chapter 12**

"Wh-what?" Mrs. Malfoy gasped. Her indifferent expression had slipped, pure shock and confusion showed on her face. Draco's had jaw dropped. My eyebrows had risen higher than ever. _  
_

"I invite you to join the Order of the Phoenix." Dumbledore repeated, his eyes twinkling. "Not your husband, but yourself and Draco." He flicked his wand and a glass of water appeared in front of Mrs. Malfoy. She drank some and composed herself.

"Thank you Headmaster, for your kind offer. May I ask why?"

"Indeed," Dumbledore replied. "You see, I am, if you permit me to say, an observant person. I have observed multiple people over the course of my life, and believe, once more I flatter myself, that I have been able to gain an accurate picture of their feelings for others." His eyes flickered to Draco and me, before returning to Mrs. Malfoy. "I have observed, as I said, multiple people. Including you, Mrs. Malfoy."

"Really?" Her tone was dry, but she turned slightly paler. "I am honoured. I would be delighted to hear your observations. Though I'm sure you will inform us of them anyway. I am ready."

Dumbledore took a deep breath that came out in a long quiet sigh, like a breath of wind. "Sixteen years ago, you married Lucius Abraxas Malfoy. Not, I believe, out of choice, but to save face and preserve the Black family line. One year later you bore a son; Draco Lucius Malfoy. You love him as you have never loved Lucius. You never joined the Death Eaters. You remain silent in all their meetings. Your son came to Hogwarts four years ago, a miniature Lucius. That changed this year, when his best friend developed a crush. This led to your son to spend more time with a girl he had sworn an enemy. He changed. They became_ close_ friends. It was then I deemed you an ally. I knew, you see, that you never believed in the beliefs of your family, your husband, or Voldemort. Little goes on within the school that I do not know about. I believe in your fifth year, you fell deeply in love. You fell in love with a man who could never be yours. A Gryffindor. A muggleborn. The father of a Gryffindor boy, Dean. Joshua Thomas."

The glass slipped from Mrs. Malfoy's hand, it hit the ground with a thud, fortunately empty. She hid her face in her hands and sobbed. "Josh, my darling, darling, Josh. It's all true, every word. I loved him, and he loved me. We kept it a secret, knowing all would be lost if we went public. One day, we were careless. Bellatrix found us in an empty classroom. She told my mother and father. Josh was ordered to never speak to me again, and my parents arranged a marriage for me with Lucius. We married a year after I finished seventh year. The rest is history. I love Draco. But I never, ever, forgot."

There was a moment of silence.

"Do you accept my offer?" Dumbledore asked. Draco nodded, his eyes on his mother. She took a deep breath, staring at her shoes.

"Yes." She breathed. She looked up, pride coming into her face, and voice. "I do. Thank you, sir. But I do have a request."

"Yes?"

"I would like to be known as Narcissa Black within the Order. It's time I reunited with the old me. The one who fought, rather than watched."

"Very well, Miss Black. Or Lady Black, as I should say."

She smiled. "Thank you Headmaster."

She took the oath of loyalty and secrecy, as did Draco.

"I shall contact you when we have our next meeting." Dumbledore said. She nodded. We left the office together.

"So you are the famous Hermione Granger," Mrs. Malfoy said, as we waited for the stairs to reach the floor. "I have heard a lot about you."

"Really?" I asked, glancing at Draco. He smirked.

"Hardly any of it good," Mrs. Malfoy continued. "Much, much, more positive lately, but I have still heard a lot."

"How, er, nice." I replied awkwardly, as we reached the ground and stepped off the staircase.

She laughed. "Well, it has been good to finally meet you. I would like to have a private word with my son now."

"Okay. It was very nice to meet you, Mrs. Malfoy."

She smiled in response.

I waited around the corner while Draco spoke to his mother. After a while he came round the corner and grinned at me. Quickly checking that no-one was around, I kissed him softly. "All good?"

"Yep." He replied popping the 'p' and smirking.

"Good. Now, come on, there's something I need to tell you." We walked back to the Room of requirement. The second the door shut behind us, Draco started firing off questions.

"You're not leaving me for Weasel are you? Potter, I could handle. Finnegan, don't even go there, ditto with Longbottom. Thomas, almost as good as me. Almost. But Weasel? Not a chance. I mean, if you've taken leave of your senses-"

"Draco." I replied sternly.

"Yes?"

"Shut up and listen."

* * *

The next few days passed quickly, and soon the first Hogsmede visit of the year was upon us. Harry and I had spent most of the past few days gathering people for the DADA group. Ron divided his time between complaining that we let Zacharias Smith join and staring at Lavender.

The morning of the Hogsmede visit dawned cold and snowy. Draco, Blaise, Ginny and I trudged through the gradually thickening snow towards the Hogs Head, where the meeting was located. There, we met Harry and Ron (who refused to acknowledge Draco and Blaise). As everyone we had asked trickled into the pub, Blaise, Ginny and Draco sat amongst them, while I joined Harry and Ron in front of the group.

The meeting passed smoothly, though I noticed Lavender and Pavarti smirking at me from beginning to end. Not that I cared, but you never knew what they were going to do next, and it was puzzling. At the end of the meeting, everyone signed the jinxed parchment, and left. Blaise and Ginny muttered something about The Three Broomsticks and darted away. The snow had picked up, so it was hard to get from one shop to another. After taking refuge in Honeydukes for an hour, until the snow died down, Draco and I went to The Three Broomsticks, our pockets laden with sweets.

We entered the pub and found a table in the corner of the room. We noticed Blaise and Ginny sitting in one of the round booths, but decided not to disturb them. Lavender, Pavarti and, to my surprise, Rita Skeeter, who gave me a nasty grin and mouthed "I'm registered now," were seated in a square booth to the right of the door. My heart sinking, I barely noticed a furious red head march across the pub to one of the rounded booths. Returning to my senses, I saw that it was Ron. Draco nudged me and indicated to Blaise and Ginny. I looked, and saw at once why Ron was so furious. Blaise and Ginny were snogging.

"Oh Merlin." I breathed.

"GINERVRA MOLLY WEASLEY!"

Ginny and Blaise broke apart, flushed. Ginny smiled at Blaise, kissed him again quickly, and whispered to him, her words echoing around the now silent pub; "I'll handle this."

"Oh you will, will you?" Ron sneered.

"Yes, Ronald, I will." Ginny replied calmly. "I understand that you are my brother and that you want to protect me, but I can look after myself. I am able to date anyone I wish and you have no power over me."

Ron turned redder. "I'M YOUR BROTHER! I HAVE EVERY RIGHT-"

"NO YOU DON'T!" Ginny screamed, "I MAKE MY OWN CHOICES! IF YOU LAY ONE FINGER, ON MY BOYFRIEND I WILL HEX YOU TO THE BEST OF MY ABILITY!" She grabbed Blaise's hand, and they left the pub.

Words had failed Ron. He sunk down onto the booths chair, his face thoughtful.

"OK, OK, MINGLE PEOPLE!" Harry shouted. Gradually, the pub returned to its normal noise level.

"Let's go." I said to Draco, gesturing to Rita, who was eyeing us evilly. "This could be bad."

He nodded. We got up and made our way through the pub towards the door, thankful that Madam Rosemerta hadn't noticed us.

Rita Skeeter accosted us. "So," she said, barring our way to the door, her Quick-Quotes Quill and parchment hovering beside her. "What's new lovebirds?"

I felt Draco squeeze my arm gently. I glanced at him. He was looking around. "Excuse me, are you speaking to us?" He asked, turning to Rita.

"Yes." She replied, clearly puzzled.

"Oh, I do apologise," Draco said, assuming a pureblood-addressing-a-fellow-pureblood- air. "I simply couldn't imagine who you were addressing for a moment there."

"Why is that?" She asked.

"Because Miss Granger and I are not in love, or even going out. We are simply two individuals who became friends over a mutual desire to see or respective best friends together. Take that down as a direct quote." He finished, nodding to the quill. In a quiet voice, so only Rita and I could hear him he muttered. "Bring it; I have contacts."

She replied just as quietly, "Don't worry lover boy, so do I." With that, she stepped aside and we left the pub, heading straight back to the castle.

The next day, the article was printed.

**A/N: DUN DUN DUUUNNN! LOL, please review! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any movie references you may discover. **

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, followed and favoured this story. Hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 13**

Ginny and I were eating breakfast and discussing Divination. Trelawney had been expelled from teaching and it had been revealed that though Firenze would teach the lower years and some fifth year classes, a new Ministry approved teacher would be teaching the upper years and most fifth year classes. As the teacher was Ministry approved, Divination was now compulsory. Because of this, I was required to drop one of my subjects. After A LOT of thought, I decided to "drop" Ancient Runes. I went to see Professor Babbling and explained that due to the new regulations, I would have to drop the class, but I really didn't want to drop the subject. So, she agreed to teach me at night, during detention hours. She had detention duty on Mondays and Thursdays, but was willing to teach me on Tuesdays and Wednesdays. I was telling Ginny about this, which I considered to be my personal victory against Umbridge, when Draco walked in. Blaise followed, carrying a stack of papers. They headed straight for us.

"Hey. What's with all those?" Ginny asked as they sat down. Wordlessly, Blaise spread them out on the table. The papers turned out to out to be newspapers and magazines all emblazed with an identical cover. There was The Daily Prophet, Witch Weekly and even The Quibbler.

Luna passed by us and said, "Sorry, but she offered 500 galleons, Daddy had to accept to keep the magazine going," She left the hall, carrying a bowl of fruit. Puzzled, I turned my attention to the cover. My heart sunk. Each cover was exactly the same: a picture of Ron, then me, then Draco, with the same title on each. I flipped to page three of the Daily Prophet and began to read, with Ginny reading the Quibblers copy.

'_**STAR CROSSED LOVERS'- A RUMOUR GOES PUBLIC AS A LOVE TRIANGLE CONTINUES**_

_**By Rita Skeeter**_

_Tension is high in the air at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Students are on tender hooks, wondering, longing to know and prove something they've suspected from the start of this year; the truth of 'The Rumour'._

'_The Rumour', as it has been dubbed, concerns three students, hence the love triangle. Two of Hogwarts' best students, Lavender Brown and Pavarti Patil, believe that Hermione Granger is up to her old tricks once again. Last year, yours truly revealed that Miss Granger was toying with the affections of both Harry Potter and Viktor Krum. This year, she turned her attention to Ronald Weasley, Potters best friend, and Draco Malfoy._

_No doubt you are gaping. A Gryffindor and a Slytherin? A Malfoy and a Muggleborn? I'm booking you a bed in St Mungo's. Well, I'm here to tell you that I believe there to be a tiny grain of truth. After all, many students are off the opinion that although plain, Miss Granger is perfectly capable of performing enchantments and brewing love potions. She may even have a stock of the potion in her trunk, at 5 galleons a bottle, they are good value at _Weasley's Wizard Wheezes_. Adding to the evidence, Your Daily Prophet reporter witnessed Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger alone in a booth at the Leaky Cauldron. Unfortunately, I was unable to gain any details of their conversation due to a drama between siblings._

_After the incident, Draco Malfoy commented, "_Miss Granger and I are not in love, or even going out. We are simply two individuals who became friends over a mutual desire to see our respective best friends together."

_Is this true? My belief is that there is more to this than meets the eye. Rumour has it that the two meet in secret around the castle. I challenge the students to find them. One thing is clear: Whether under a love potion, infatuation enchantment or not, Mr. Malfoy is on Miss Granger's side. How does Mr. Weasley feel? Read on next week to find out!_

_Rita Skeeter, Special Correspondent_

I stopped reading at looked at Draco.

"It's not pleasant, but it's just typical Rita stuff."

"Yeah, but they'll be more." He replied. Ginny glanced turned a page, scanned it, then closed the Quibbler, clearly puzzled.

"What?" I asked, frowning at her.

"Why mention anything if you can't reveal any names?" She replied. At Blaise's quizzical look, she glanced at the Daily Prophet and pointed at the bottom of the page. Getting annoyed, I looked down at the page and noticed another article. I read it out to the others.

_**NEW DIVINATION TEACHER AT HOGWARTS**_

_**By Rita Skeeter**_

_Sybil Trelawney, long standing Divination Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has been sacked from her post, following her inability to perform to the standards set by Senior Undersecretary to the Minister and Hogwarts High Inquisitor, Dolores Jane Umbridge._

_Headmaster Albus Percival Wilfric Brain Dumbledore was able to find a competent teacher for the lower years, but was unable to bend the guidelines enough to find another teacher. So it was down to the Ministry. _

_They looked and they found. Though the media has been asked not to reveal the identity of the teacher, we can reveal that they will arrive at Hogwarts at the end of breakfast. I will be having an exclusive interview with the teacher next week. Tune in then!_

_Special Correspondent Rita Skeeter_

"Yeah, it is odd." I said, agreeing with Ginny's question.

"Well, we'll find out who it is soon enough." Draco said.

We spent most of breakfast debating who it could possibly be. Ginny thought it would be an Unspeakable, I thought Percy, as he had passed his OWL and would be an ally for Umbridge. Draco insisted that it would be a portrait, because they've been around for years, and for some reason, Blaise thought it would be Umbridge herself. "More power to her." He explained.

We were just brainstorming which portrait it would be, should it be one, when Blaise asked a question.

"You know how you told me that Skeeter said she had contacts?" He asked. Draco nodded. "Well, what do you think she meant?"

Before he could reply, Umbridge stood up. "_Hem hem_." She began. "I would like to introduce your new Ministry approved Divination teacher."

The doors to the hall swung open, and murmurs of confusion echoed throughout the hall.

"Oh Merlin." I breathed.

Rita Skeeter stood in the doorway, a trunk beside her.

"So that's what she meant." Blaise mused.

**A/N: Please review! :) **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Biggest thank you ever to you all for reading, reviewing, following and favouring. I hope you all enjoy this chapter! :)**

**Chapter 14**

Rita walked down the aisle between the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables towards Umbridge, her trunk hovering above her.

"Let us wish Professor Skeeter all the best in her teaching efforts." Umbridge said, starting to clap. Slowly, the Hall copied her. Rita reached Umbridge and waved to the room at large.

"Thank you Hogwarts, for such a warm welcome," she said, as the applause died down. "As many of you are no doubt aware, I am a special correspondent reporter for the Daily Prophet. I come to Hogwarts not only to teach my favourite subject Divination, but to learn more about the life of a modern day Hogwarts student. In order for the public to understand more about the educational decrees amongst other topics, I will be conducting interviews though out the school. I hope you will all participate-" her eyes focused on Draco and me "-equally."

She sat down and the hall clapped again though the applause was punctured with whispers.

"Thank you students, you are dismissed." Dumbledore said. "Please be aware that if you intend to enter the talent show you should begin to work on your entry. Oh, one last thing-" he flicked his wand. "- Your timetables have now been updated to add in your new subject. Pip, pip!"

We got up and left the hall. "Oh my Merlin," Ginny said quietly, as we began to climb the marble staircase amidst a large swirling crowd. "Things just got interesting."

"That's one word for it." I replied grimly.

Blaise nodded. "What do we have today?"

I pulled out my timetable. "Defense, Transfiguration, and double Divination."

"Spiffing. Just spiffing." Draco said. "What've you got Gin?"

"Divination, History of Magic, double Herbology." She read out with a grimance. "See you later." She continued up the staircase with a wave as we reached the third floor.

We joined the line outside the classroom and waited. Soon enough, Umbridge threw open the door, and lead the way inside. Once the class had settled down, she turned to face us, a smug smile on her toadlike face.

"Well, children," She said, her eyes roaming around the classroom, "No doubt you are all excited about your first Divination lesson taught by an approved teacher. But please, try and pay attention in all of your classes. Now, turn to chapter 5 and read."

During yet another boring lesson that made me long for someone to find the Room of Requirement so we can start actually learning (I decided to keep the fact I already knew about it to myself to avoid awkward questions), I had an idea. While Umbridge's back was turned I scribbled; _To find what you seek: seventh floor corridor, opposite tapestry of Barnabas the Barnaby pace three times in front of wall and think 'I need somewhere to learn to fight'. _I then transfigured it into a paper bird and sent it onto Neville's desk, pretending to read when he glanced around before opening the note, reading it and slipping it into his bag. I smiled: now we can start to fight.

After Transfiguration, we met Ginny for lunch and she told us about Divination. "I'm not sure whether she actually knows anything about Divination, because the whole class was just a weird Q&A so that she could get to know us. Then again, it was only a single lesson, so we'll probably start the subject next time."

After lunch, it was with some trepidation that Blaise, Draco and I climbed the Grand Staircase, heading for our first Divination class of many. Unfortunately, we'd left the hall a little early and bumped into Filch, who was lurking on the fifth floor corridor.

"What are you lot doing?" he snarled, pointing the handle of a mop at us dangerously.

"Going to class." Draco replied coldly. Filch seemed a bit put out by the simple answer, but quickly recovered.

"Well, hurry up. You wouldn't want to scrub bedpans again." I shuddered inwardly at the memory. For our detention, Draco and I had to scrub recently used bedpans without magic. Let's just say I have a newfound respect for nurses and hospital cleaners.

Blaise gave Filch a large fake smile and we continued up the stairs to the tower. When we arrived, we found the trapdoor to the classroom open and a small sign next to the ladder written in acid green ink. It read; _please enter the classroom and sit in your assigned seat._

We climbed the ladder and found that the tables had been pushed into a corner and all of Trelawney's chairs had been arranged in a circle with a sign on each of them with a member of the classes name written in acid green ink. I found my name in between Ron and Draco. Harry was on Ron's other side and Blaise was on Draco's. We sat down and waited with growing apprehension as the room filled. Once the last student, Neville, (who had sprinted into the room just as the final bell rung) had sat down, a beetle flew into the center of the circle and transformed into the dreaded form of Rita Skeeter, who sat down in Trelawney's ornate chair in the centre of the top of the circle.

"Good afternoon Fifth Years," She said, continuing on before anyone could murmur a reply. "Obviously you are all here, as every chair is filled. As you know I am Professor Skeeter, your new Divination teacher. Before we get into Divination, I have decided that they're should be no secrets between you as a cohort and you and your teachers. No doubt some of you have heard from the fourth years that I started off my class with a Q&A. But for you guys, it's going to be different. We will go around in a circle and you will say your name, and the name of your crush. For example, my name is Rita Skeeter and I have a crush on Cornelius Fudge. If you do not have a crush, or don't wish to share it, you can say the name of your pet or something like that. But please, try to be honest, as honestly is the point of the exercise. So, you first my dear." She said to Pavarti.

As each student went, I started to panic. Somehow I knew that whatever I said, it wouldn't be Crookshanks. Suddenly, Ron went;

"My name is Ron Weasley and I have a crush on Hermione Granger."

I froze as Draco stiffened beside me. Rita's eyes swiveled towards me as the class made various taunting noises and gasped. Lavender and Pavarti looked like Christmas had come early. Meeting Rita's gaze, I wondered what I would say. I took a deep breath;

"My name is Hermione Granger and I have a crush on-" I paused. Rita's eyes smirked evilly, tauntingly, daring me to take the easy way out and say my pet's name. The room was silent, with very eye fixed on me. I took another deep breath, my stomach churning apprehensively.

"Ron Weasley."

**A/N: Please review! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, A Very Potter Muscial or Bruno Mars's song 'Grenade'.**

**A/N: Big thank you to you all. Enjoy! :) **

**Chapter 15**

Draco stood up. "I don't feel well." He annonced to the room at large, before picking up his bag and leaving the classroom.

The lesson passed in a blur. All I could think of was Draco. The second the class ended I was down the ladder and heading for the Room of Requirement where I thought Draco would be. I figured he would go there rather than his dormitory or the Slytherin Common Room, as he would want to be alone.

"Hermione! Hey, HERMIONE!"

I turned. Ron was behind me, running to keep up.

"Yeah?" I asked, slowing down a little.

"Can we talk?" He asked falling into step beside me.

"Sorry Ron, can it wait? I have to do something." I replied, speeding up again. "I'll see you at dinner!" I called as I turned the corner.

I sped through the corridors, practically skidding to a halt outside the wall where the door was hidden. I began to pace. Before I could form a sentence, I heard a clicking sound. Glancing up, I saw the door had aready appeared. Wow, its like it sensed what I wanted. Creepy.

"Uh… Thank you." I said, turning the handle and entering the room.

It was exactly the same as it was the time I met Draco for lunch and we ate apples, right down to Draco's spot on the sofa.

"Hey." I said softly. He stood up and turned. I almost gasped at the hatred in his glare.

"How did you get in here, Granger?"

"The room just opened up." I expained, walking forward a little. He grunted.

"So much for privacy. What do you want?" His tone was snappish with just a hint of anger and hurt.

I look a deep breath. "Look, Draco I get that you're upset, but-"

He cut me off. "Upset? Me? I can't think of any reason why I would be upset." I flinched; there was the anger and hurt.

"UNLESS," he continued, as I opened my mouth to speak, "The girl I've been dating says in front of the whole of our year and the nosiest most interferring reporter in wizarding world that she has a crush on my worst enemy."

"DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY, LISTEN TO ME!" I cried, tears in my eyes, desparate. He had to listen, he_ would_ listen. I took another deep breath, and tried to calm down.

He slumped back on the sofa. "Go away, you fi-fi-, you mu-mu- oh Merlin," He breathed putting his head in his hands. "I can't do it! I can't call you a, a-"

"Mudblood." I finished, finally calm. "You can't call me a Mudblood. Shall I tell you why?" He was silent, his head still in his hands. "Because you don't want to. Yes, you're angry, you have every reason to be, and you will continue to have all those reasons until I have explained. But you don't hate me, and because of that, you subconsiously refuse to call me a Mudblood."

I approched the sofa and sat down beside him. "Look at me." I said quietly. "That way you'll know I'm speaking the truth." Slowly he raised his head and looked into my eyes. I opened my mouth and "When I said I liked Ron, I lied. What could I say? If I said you, Rita would report it instantly and your dad would find out and that would be bad. Plus, Lavender and Pavarti would have spontneously combusted and we would've been held responsible, and frankly, the paperwork isn't worth it." He snorted slightly and took my hand. I smiled. "By the way, what did you mean 'worst enemy'? I thought that was Harry not Ron."

"Potter has redeemed himself by sticking up for you against Weasel."

I smiled, happy that he was giving Harry a chance. I frowned slightly as I thought of something.

"There is a very good chance that Ron will ask me out, publically. I want you to remember that whatever I say to him in front of the school tonight I do not mean. But I would be great if you would do your 'I'm-a-Malfoy-and-a-Pureblood-and-am-therefore-bet ter-than-you thing.' "

He laughed, "My ''I'm-a-Malfoy-and-a-Pureblood-and-am-therefore-be tter-than-you thing'?"

"Yeah, you know the act you do."

He smirked and kissed me gently. "That's not an act, that's my natural awesomeness."

We stayed in the Room until dinner, talking and laughing. We headed through a secret passage the Room gave us, which led to the Entrance Hall. Before we entered, Draco placed a hand on my arm. I looked at him, puzzeld. He kissed me and said, " You go first. I have an entance to plan. I AM Draco Malfoy, after all."

"I look forward to seeing it." I replied smiling.

He smirked. "You should."

Laughing slightly I left the passage and entered the Entrance Hall heading straight through the large doors of the Great Hall.

"Hermione!" Ron called standing up. The hall fell silent. I noticed Blaise slip up from next to Ginny at the the Slytherin Table and move to stand in front the Slytherins. Ron came towards me. Every eye was upon us.

"I was thinking," Ron began, "Now that you've come to your senses with regards to Malfoy-"

"DID SOMEBODY SAY DRACO MALFOY?!" Draco's voice echoed loudy throughout the hall from… upove? What? Blaise flicked his wand, and muic started to play. The whole of Slytherin stood up and starting to back Draco up as he sung, swaying back and forth. Draco's voice echoed around the hall as a silver platform lowered from the ceiling. Draco stood on it, swaying, running his hands through his hair and singing what appeared to be a parody of Bruno Mars's song Grenade:

"Here he comes, here he is,

The Slyth-er-in Prince,

He is our lead-er,

Do not mess with him.

If you do, we will get you,

So make sure you don't diss,

Our ruler: the Slyth-er-in Prince,

Wonderin' who he is,

Well you will soon see,

You'll soon know who he is, trust me.

Give him your respect,

It's better spent on him,

'Cause, all you need to know is,

It's the Dra-co Mal-floy, yeah,

Heir to the Mal-foy throne oh yeah,

He's the Slyth-er-in Prince, oh, yeah,

You know he's just that awe-some, yeah,

Oooh oh, he is Hog-warts roy-al-ty-ee,

He deserves all your loy-al-ty,

He is our rul-er, yeah-eah,

So remember his name.

Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-eah,

He is just that good,

That he's never dumb,

Spread the word Hog-warts,

He'll help those in a slump.

You know, we know,

He is su-per-iour,

Yeah, you can just admit it,

He's better than you are,

You know who he is,

Well you'll soon see,

He is just that good, yes he is,

Give him your respect,

It's better spent on him,

You just need to think,

It's the Dra-co Mal-foy, yeah,

Heir to the Mal-foy throne oh yeah,

He's the Slytherin Prince, oh, yeah,

You know he's just that awesome yeah,

Oooh oh, he is Hog-warts royal-ty-ee,

He deserves all your loy-al-ty,

He is our ruler, yeah,

So remember his name,

If you ever know a liar,

Oh-oh They won't have his name,

You say yeah right, your lying,

'Cause you don't, really, think that, oh yeah,

'Cause you know, it is the Draco Malfoy, yeah,

Heir to the Mal-foy throne oh yeah,

He's the Slyth-er-in Prince, oh, yeah

You know he's just that awesome yeah,

Ooh oh, he is Hog-warts roy-al-ty-ee,

He deserves all your loy-al-ty,

He is our rul-er, yeah,

So re-mem-ber his name.

Yeah, just know his name,

Yeah, you just know his name,

Just re-mem-ber his name,

Yeah, just remember his name,

Ooh, oh Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah."

The Slytherins began to cheer and clap as Blaise flicked his wand as green and silver letters make from fireworks, it seemed, appeared above the staff table:

**DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY **

**HEIR TO THE HOUSE OF MALFOY (Est. 1066)**

**PRINCE OF SLYTHERIN**

Draco's platform lowered to the ground. He stepped off the platform and it, along with his titles vanished as all of Slytherin bowed deeply. I smiled inwardly. Judging by the smirk on his face he had enjoyed stealing Ron's thunder. A lot.

"Continue Weaselbee." Draco called airily, waving a hand and taking his seat at the center of the Slytherin Table.

Ron, who was furious that Draco had stolen his limelight, turned to me and practically yelled; "Will you go out with me?!"

"Yes." I said, doing my best breathless impersonation. Wolf whistles and cheers broke out. Ron shot a triumphant look at Draco, who was leaning back in his chair smirking.

"Let's go somewhere else." I said quietly to Ron. He nodded. We left the hall. The second the door closed behind us, I said: "Ron-"

He cut me off. "I knew you'd never date the ferret! Good choice Hermione. I'll meet you here at 10 on the Saturday of the next Hogsmede visit. Yeah? Good." He said before I could say anything. He continued: "I'm hungry, so I'm going to go back." He gestured to the Great Hall. "You coming?"

No. Library." I replied, steeling myself.

"Cool." he said opening the door.

"Ron," I called after him, intending to tell him the truth. But when he turned, and I saw the happiness in his eyes, I could't do it. "Never mind." He smiled and re-ented the hall.

I felt terrible. But there was nothing I could do now. Somehow I would have to tell him.

I decided to head back to Gryffindor Tower and collect my Ancient Runes homework and do it in the kitchens, where I could eat and write. Eating in the Great Hall would mean having to sit next to Ron, which would just be awkward. I headed up the Grand Staircase and said the password to the Fat Lady.

I walked through the Common Room and up the staircase into my dormitory. I found my stuff for Ancient Runes and was about to leave whren something out the window caught my eye. Something that I hadn't seen for a long time. Something that made me smile.

A light in the window of Hagrid's cabin and smoke coming from it chimney. Hagrid was back.

I pulled on my cloak, gloves and one of my knitted hats and headed to get Harry and Ron. As I walked down the Grand Staircase I wondered;

_When and how would I tell Ron the truth? _

**A/N: I wrote the parody and it was my first attempt at writing one so I would love feedback, positive or negative. Please review! :)**


End file.
